An Extraordinary Journey
by Oakenshield's Star
Summary: While everyone was waiting for Bilbo to turn up, they were unaware that trouble was just round the corner.
1. Chapter 1 A Helping Hand

A Helping Hand

~~Midde-Earth~~

I knew it was a waste of time coming here. That hobbit blatantly refused to help my men and I on reclaiming Erebor, my home. I glare at Gandalf who is leaning on his staff deep in thought, like nothing had just happened.

We are all in a inn named The Green Dragon. Dwalin and Balin are sitting opposite me at the table drinking ale. Everyone else is roaming around the inn, waiting for something to happen. I was getting more annoyed. We had been here for a few hours now and still no sign of this halfing.

I watch as Gandalf at last, decides to approach me. I just glared at him as he sat down.

"It does appear that Bilbo will not turn up," said Gandalf quietly. "However, I think there is another way round this, if you just listen to what I'm about to tell you!"

I've known Gandalf for a while now and normally he was never wrong (or he liked to think that he wasn't.) As I watched him with hooded eyes, I knew he was up to something.

"I'm listening." I replied to him.

"There is another who can act like a burglar," Gandalf whispered the last part out and I raised my eyebrow "She is very agile, has had her own dealings with Orcs and other vile creatures in the night."

"Are you saying we bring a lady on this quest?" I asked Gandalf in disdain.

"Yes, and I know exactly what you are thinking Thorin! She has more or less fought all her life." Gandalf paused taking his time puffing his pipe very slowly. "There is something you should know about her though!"

"Oh, and what is that?" I replied sarcastically.

"She is an sorceress...but she isn't here but in another land. It is time to bring her back!"

"So, she is like you then!"

Gandalf glared at me.

"She is from your past Thorin and-,"

"What do you mean?" I interrupted him.

"You'll see. I suggest we hurry yes," said Gandalf getting up "We have not got all day."

o0o

~~Earth Present Day~~

~~Kat's POV~~

All my life, I have traveled throughout Middle-earth and Earth and have met strange and wonderful people. There were some that thought they were up themselves but I thought, everyone, was the same, whether they liked that or not.

My name is Katrina Ambrosius, the only daughter to Merlin who helped King Arthur out many times. Not that he acknowledged my father. Half the time he was unaware of my father's magic, as at that time, magic in Camelot was banned by King Arthur's father, King Uther.

I have long blonde hair that is held up in a braid, brown eyes _'that I got from my mothers side'_ full lips _'the only feature I like about myself'_ and was naturally slim, though I ate like a horse.

I had been in England for the past few years. Sometimes I saw my father but not often enough. He was guarding King Arthur's tomb. Some say King Arthur will one day come back. I have no idea if this story is true but nothing would surprise me.

The first time I went to Middle-earth was with my father who was good friends with the then King Thror, King of Erebor and his son Prince Thrain. It was a day that changed everyone's lives.

~~Flashback~~

_I remember walking through the market place of Dale and saw many wonderful things. I was twenty two years of age and Merlin my father had insisted I should come with him. _

_I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was about to happen. I glanced at my father and saw he was frowning._

_A shadow descends the massive gates of Erebor. My father hurriedly runs towards Erebor and I was very surprised, the guards let the both of us through. Merlin walks towards another door but I stay where I was. I knew something big was about to happen, and I was preparing myself, should I have to fight._

_I saw two dwarves standing on the top of the mountainside and one was red haired with a strange beard and the other one had black hair and three braids in his hair, two on the side of his ears and one on his beard. I noticed he was watching me, with curiosity but my gaze shifted up to the sky. My gut feeling was about to unfold and I hated being right._

_"Who are you?" asked the red haired dwarf._

_I glanced at him and replied,_

_"My name is Katrina daughter of Merlin." before I looked up again, noticing it was a little breezy now._

_"Ah, that's a relief, I thought you were a begger!" replied the dwarf._

_I snorted at his cheek._

_"Balin at your service and the quiet one is Prince Thorin son of Thror."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" I reply, bowing my head in acknowledgement to Balin and Prince Thorin who I noticed was still staring at me._

_"Why do you keep looking up at the sky?" Thorin asked at last._

_I decided to tell them both the truth, that I had a feeling something was about to happen and my hunch turned out to be true as I glanced up and saw a paper dragon kite being flown over Dale. There were many more kites but this particar kite caught my eye._

_The breeze had picked up and was turning into a hurricane like wind, trees were being blown on the mountainside._

_"Your hunch?" asked Thorin running up to me, looking at the sky._

_"Yes," I replied to him "Just be prepared!"_

_Balin was on my other side and the three of us look for any sign of danger. We were suddenly aware when we heard a noise coming down from the North. The trees on the mountain creaked and cracked from the advancing wind. I had a terrible feeling of what was coming!_

_"Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now!" shouted Thorin._

_"What is it?" asked Balin._

_Thorin looked at me with worry etched on his face before shouting to everyone nearby._

_"Dragon. Dragon!"_

_A massive roar was heard and torrents of fire ran all over Erebor. What was once a lively mountainside, now turned into a battlefield. I heard screaming from below and my heart went out to each of the townspeople, as I knew I could not reach them in time._

_A fire ball unexpectedly was heading towards Balin and I quickly pulled Balin towards me and hid him behind a pillar. With my hand, I used my telekinesis power and thurst the ball of fire up in the air out of harms way. _

_"Are you alright?" I asked Balin._

_He looked a little dazed but I saw him give me a nod and a smile. I glanced at the sky again and knew a dragon was nearby._

_Many of the kites I saw a little while ago, have been destroyed. The screaming in the town Dale are in fear and I know they are panicking. The dragon does not care where it goes, the more damage the dragon does, the more the people of Dale scream.. The dragon sets fire to many buildings and demolishes others. I saw a glimpse of red in the sky and realised the dragon was getting closer to us._

_While Thorin and Balin run towards the halls of Erebor, I noticed a little girl who is crying her eyes out. She is trying to walk down the stairs where the danger is and I quickly run up to her and pick her up and head in the direction Thorin and Balin were heading._

_"Shh, it will be alright!" I tried calming the little girl as I ran inside Erebor._

_I followed Thorin who was now standing next to his father and my father and many guards. I gently soothed the little girl while everyone else was watching the doorway._

_"Stand firm!" I heard Thorin say._

_Fire bursts through cracks in the gates as the dragon tries breaking in._

_"Princess Dis!" I heard someone say and I glance around and saw another noble looking dwarf walk up to me "She is my sister," he adds grabbing her before running of some place._

_My attention soon goes back on the gates as I see the dragon has managed to break in. The dragon doesn't waste time and starts killing anyone who gets in it's way, by trampling or burning them. I saw the dragon head for Thorin and I quickly run towards him and push him out of the dragons way._

_I watch the dragon as it breathes random fire at any unsuspecting person. I glance at Thorin, hoping I have not hurt him but the Prince acknowledges me with a small smile and a nod._

_I follow Thorin through another room and realise this is the treasure room. I watch in shock as an elderly dwarf (who I would later know to be King Thror) was attempting to grab a massive jem and he manages to grab it. He then preceeds to run, only to see the dragon approch him. The dwarven King stumbles and trips over and by doing that, he drops his jem and watches it roll into a massive pile of gold coins._

_"No!" I heard him shout out._

_Thorin runs up to him and pulls him away from the treasure room. Before I follow Thorin, I glanced back and saw the dragon hovering over the gold and I realised this dragon seemed to be gloating over all this gold._

_Running alongside Thorin and the others, I noticed Thorin look up ahead and I saw what he saw, a noble looking blonde haired elf riding on a deer just watching._

_"Run for your lives! Help us!" Thorin shouts to this blonde elf._

_The blonde elf just looks on like he is already bored and does nothing. I was disgusted by his cowardice. I barely knew these dwarves and yet I would not hesiate in helping them. Seeing this person ride of, doing nothing, made me realise that there really are some scumbags in this world as well._

_I glance at Thorin and see his anger at the retreating blonde elf and his friends. I gently place my hand on his shoulder to reasure him that not everyone is fickle like that idiot was. He caught my gaze and for a second, I saw a ghost of a smile on his face but disappered when he returned his gaze on the retreating cowards._

_I was very relieved to see my father walking among the dwarves but I stayed by Thorin's side as we continued walking through the vast swampy lands. Thorin stops on the mountainside as his men and women come towards him._

_It took a while, but Thorin and his kin, did find somewhere else to live. They found another mountain which looked blue to me but it's real name was Ered Luin. _

_Thorin found work in a city of men, as a blacksmith. I remember watching him work on a sword with his mallet with increasing ferocity and anger. For he never forgave that blonde elf and he never forgot his home Erebor!_

~~Flashback End~~

Those memories never left me and I often wondered how Thorin was faring. I flick through the channels, not really paying attention to the thunderstorm outside. It was strange, there was no warning on the weather channel that there was going to be a thunderstorm and yet here it was.

Of course it could also have something to do with my father but stop my wondering when I heard a loud noise, then a bang coming from another room.

Getting up slowly, I walk towards the muffled sounds of voices through the closed bedroom door. Without thinking, I pick up the nearest thing my hands could find and gingerly turned the handle and walked in.

What I saw startled me. There were two people in my bedroom. Both of them I instantly recognised but I did wonder, how they came here though.

"It has been a while Katrina." came a voice I knew all to well, standing opposite me, were Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey.

Smiling a little, I reply,

"Yes it has."

There was a strange atmosphere in the air as Thorin watched me while Gandalf chuckled.

"It is wonderful to see you again Gandalf." I remark to Gandalf, before embracing him with warm affection.

"And you my dear." grinned Gandalf, returning my embrace.

"I did say I would one day drop by unannounced Katrina, that day is today." said Gandalf.

"So your the one making this weather act like this then!" I asked him, seeing Gandalf shake his head.

"No child," I rolled my eyes at being called a _'child' _"That is your fathers doing, though he did point me in the right direction as to where you reside now. You certainly are hard to find Katrina!" mused Gandalf.

~~Thorin's POV~~

When we arrived in this strange room, I was still angry with this wild goose chase. What could a woman _'a sorceress apparently'_ do! Except to charm anyone who comes near her. When I saw the door open and saw the lady that Gandalf said could help us, I instantly felt guilty at my eariler thoughts.

There stood a face I have not seen in such a long time, Katrina Ambrosius. The lady who not only helped me and my kin, but she has had already earned my respect for her. Katrina has hardly changed since I last saw her.

Her blonde hair was tied up in a long braid, she wore strange clothes of a black type of trousers and had a purple top on. She was slim, but it was her eyes I was watching, her brown eyes drew me in instantly. Those eyes held many secrets and I wanted to be the one who knew them.

"Well you should know me by now Gandalf," I heard her say "I like traveling."

"You are still searching for her aren't you Katrina?"

My ears picked up then.

_'What did Gandalf mean?' _I thought to myself _'Who is she searching for?' _

"I've never stopped!" Katrina whispered, looking at the floor.

"Tell me something my dear,, do you like adventures?"

"It all depends on the adventure!" she replied, watching Gandalf and I with twinkle in her eye.

I glanced at Gandalf with disdain, we were not going on an adventure, we were reclaiming Erebor. I caught Katrina look back at me with a bemused look on her face. I then heard Gandalf say everything about our quest and I watched her who never interrupted Gandalf once, until when he had finished.

"And you are all going to reclaim Erebor?" asked Katrina.

"Yes we are!" I replied noticing I sounded harsh, which I instantly regreted.

"And you say Bilbo Baggins won't help you?"

"It appears that way," sighed Gandalf "I was certain he would change his mind."

I watch her intently, it appears she was mulling something over.

"Hmm, looks like he needs convincing again!"

"I thought you would say that Katrina." said Gandalf.

Gandalf had a smile on his face but I did not. I did not mind Katrina coming with us, as I knew she could take care of herself but this hobbit would only hinder us on our travels. Gandalf seemed so sure that this Mister Baggins would drop everything and come with us, but look what happened? He never showed up!

Katrina quickly finds a bag and fills all her clothes and other items in it. I was reassured she was coming with us.

"When do we leave?" asked Katrina.

"Now!" said Gandalf.

Katrina quickly brushed past me and she grabbed a sword that was hanging on a wall. She then picked up two small knifes that were cleverly hidden from her books and put all her weapons on her belt.

"Well I'm ready when you are." she said and I grinned.

Yes, I was pleased to see my old friend but I had no idea how she could convince our burglar to come with us. Even Gandalf had failed. Time will tell if he would indeed come with us.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Things Occurring

Strange Things Occurring

~~Kat's POV~~

I was not at all surprised that Thorin wanted to reclaim his homeland but glancing up at Gandalf, there was something in his expression, that told me there was more to it that meets the eye. Of course, Gandalf was not about to tell me his secrets but whatever Gandalf was hiding, had nothing to do with me.

We were all back in Middle-earth, The Shire to be exact and glancing around, I realised we were outside The Green Dragon Inn. Gandalf and Thorin stepped inside the Inn, while I waited outside.

I walk slowly away from the Inn wondering on how I could convince Bilbo to come with us. I have known Bilbo for thirty years and have often wondered how he was. As I walk down the lane, I heard heavy footsteps behind me but I continue walking towards Bilbo's house.

I make my way towards Bilbo's house, I wondered why he would not come on this quest. Something must have upset him. Although there was a dragon involved, maybe that had something to do with it.

I finally arrive at Bilbo's little home and saw a blue mark on the door, which I knew had something to do with Gandalf. Opening the gate, I heard a noise and instinctively turn my head and saw Thorin and some of his men walk up to me.

"You could have waited Katrina!" scorned Thorin.

"And where's the fun in waiting," I reply with a sly smile "You know I do my own thing."

I caught the amused faces of Dwalin and the other two dwarves, before my eyes went back on Thorin.

"Is there a reason why all four of you are following me?"

It was Dwalin who spoke.

"When Gandalf mentioned a lady was joining us on this quest," he whispered _'quest' _causing me to smirk a little "I opposed the idea."

I cross my arms around my chest, waiting to see what he would say next.

"It was Thorin who informed me you were back, Katrina and I instantly regretted what I had said to the others," I could see the remorseful look in his blue eyes "I don't say this often but, I apologise."

"Dwalin son of Fundin, you stop that apologising right this second. It really does not suit you." I huffed.

Maybe I went to far as I watch Dwalin carefully, he was frowning. Before I could do anything he came bounding over to me and pulled me towards him and embraced me.

"You have been missed lass," Dawlin graced me with a smile "Don't leave it to long, next time."

"Who is she Uncle?" I heard one of the dwarves say, as Dwalin and I broke up the embrace.

I was startled somewhat, when Thorin's eyes never left mine as he answered,

"Fili, Kili, allow me to introduce you to Katrina Ambrosius."

Of course I have heard about Fili and Kili but I had never met them in person. One had blonde hair, with several braids in his hair and had two little braids in his mustache. The other dwarf had long dark brown hair, no braids in his hair and stubble instead of a beard. Both of them were now smiling at me.

"Fili." said the blonde dwarf.

"Kili."

"At your service." they both said in unison, then they both bowed down at me.

"Likewise!" I smiled at the pair "Before we get to know each other, may I try and coax Bilbo out of hiding?"

"You mean Master Boggins!" queried Kili.

Kili had completely lost me but hide that by smiling at him, before turning around once more and ringing the chime. There was no answer and I rang the chimes again. Still no answer.

"Problem?" asked Thorin.

Had Bilbo gone out?

"Oh for Mahal's sake!" I heard Thorin say as he walked towards me.

Thorin now stood beside me and banged on the green front door which only opened the door. I smirked at him.

"Someone ate their spinach today!" I joked at him.

"Katrina." warned Thorin.

I only smiled at him before returning my attention at the now open door. My smile vanished as I felt an icey feeling course through me. I had had this feeling before and it meant one thing, danger!

I gingerly touched the doorknob on the door and I recoil my hand back in horror. Yes something was not right here.

"What is it?" asked Thorin, who had been watching me.

"We need Gandalf!" was all I said.

When I touched the doorknob, for one split second, I was somewhere else. There was a tall tower and on top was a-

"Why do we need Gandalf?" asked Thorin, breaking into my thoughts.

Turning slighly so that I could face him I whispered,

"Something does not feel right."

~~Thorin's POV~~

I've known Katrina a very long time to know she was speaking the truth. I trust her completely.

"Maybe we should look inside," I suggested "the door is already open."

Katrina stepped closer to me and I caught her expression. She was clearly agitated about something.

"Thorin, something bad has occured here. If we step inside, we have to prepare, for we do not know if someone is still inside."

I turned my head and caught Dwalin's grim expression.

"Dwalin, find Gandalf. It seems the burglar has run away!"

"Thorin!" scorned Katrina.

Dwalin nodded his head and left us as I watch Katrina hold onto her sword then gently kick the door inwards. She then went inside and I followed her in. What I saw shocked me to the core.

Last night everything was tidy, now though, everything was in a shambles. All the furniture had been moved about plus the crockery, maps and pictures had been smashed and torn up. Just what had happened here?

"We did not do this Uncle?" remarked Fili, looking aghast.

"No," whispered Katrina "this whole home reeks of evil malice."

Katrina slowly walks down the long hallway, pulling out her sword as she tentatively steps near the living quarters. I unsleath my axe and silently follow her. She held out her hand to stop us from walking and leaned out against the wall.

"What is it?" I mouthed to her.

"We're not alone!" she whispered.

Fili and Kili who had been listening, took out their own weapons and waited for my signal to move out. My eyes never left Katrina's though as she seemed to be willing herself up for whatever was in this hobbits home.

Katrina caught my gaze and nodded her head and went in the living room, where arrows suddenly come from nowhere. Katrina and I deflect the arrows and I push her out of the way when one narrowly came close to hurting her.

I turn around and face this adversary. My eyes narrowed when I saw a tall elf aiming his arrow at Kili's torso. Katrina had seen it too and with a wave with her right hand, the bow and arrow was flung across the room.

"Who the hell are you both?" I heard Katrina say, her eyes had also narrowed.

I had not noticed the second person until Katrina had said that and I look to the source and spotted a tall man brandishing a sword that he resheathed back into his belt. The elf seemed guilty as he watched Katrina carefully.

"Forgive me my lady, we both heard a noise and assumed you were the one that did this!"

I beg your par-,"

"What is an elf and a man doing here?" I interuppted Katrina, I was not amused seeing an elf here.

I beckoned Fili and Kili to lower their weapons while I waited for an reply.

~~Kat's POV~~

I lowerd my own sword and looked around. Even in here, everything was in a complete mess. By the man's foot was a parchment and I bent down and retrieved it and again I saw a tall tower and a massive big-

"Katrina are you alright?"

I straighten myself up, still holding the parchment and glanced at Thorin's concerned face.

"I'm fine."

I tried reassuring him but I could tell he did not believe me.

"Something has happened here," I remark to everyone "This whole room smells funny."

"It's the elf that had caused this state of the room." scoffed Thorin, glaring at the blonde elf.

"Oh really," sneered the elf, while I undo my bag, searching for a white crystal. "This had nothing to do with us!"

Grabbing a crystal, I held it in the palm of my right hand and saw a light emanate from it. It was a slow light, going on and of and I realise this is not where the source comes from. I began walking out of the living quarters, keeping an eye on the crystal, so far it was a slow rhythm as I step out in the hallway.

I knew I was being followed by the others as I stepped in the kitchen. The light in the crystal was beginning to hasten and I knew I was getting nearer to the source. No one said a word as I walk towards the lauder.

By now the light from the crystal was blinking at a excessive pace and I look around the messy pantry for any signs that might help me out. Unfortunately though, there was nothing, until I touched a shelf and felt a trace of what had transpired.

_I saw a black mass creeping around the whole house where Bilbo lived, as if searching for something. This thing was looking in every room, making a right mess of things. It finally found what it was searching for as the mass followed an unsuspecting Bilbo out of his bedroom and into the living quarters._

_At first the black mass just waited, watching, as Bilbo picked up the patchment and wrote something on it. That's when the mass grabbed Bilbo, before he had a change to defend himself with. Bilbo was thrashing about but the black subtance held on tight to him as it pulled Bilbo towards the lauder. _

_By now Bilbo was unconscious as I watch the scene unfold. The weird looking mass did something to the shelves, causing all the food on them, to fly out on to the floor. The shelf now had a massive black hole in the middle of it and the black mass was pulling Bilbo into it, before everything went back to normal._

Snapping back to the present, I heard Thorin's voice and it sounded like he was snapping at someone.

"I'll ask again, what is an elf and a man doing here?"

"We arrived a few minutes before you did." I heard the man's voice say.

I glanced down at the crystal I was holding and noticed it was completely black now.

"You had something to do with this mess!" Thorin remarked, causing me to turn around.

"No," I began "This had nothing to do with these men here. This was something else entirely."

I had to leave this lauder, what I just saw, sickened me to the core. I headed for the living quarters and saw Gandalf and Dwalin at the front door.

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Gandalf, stepping in the hallway "Legolas, w-what are you doing here?"

I watch in confusion as Gandalf walked up to the blonde elf and the man besides him.

"They attacked us when we entered the halfings lodgings." said Thorin.

That woke me up a little and I walked up to Gandalf and handed over the black crystal.

"Though they did attack," I began glancing at the elf and the man who were watching me "they were not involved with what had happened prior to us being here."

Taking a deep breath I then explain what I saw in the lauder, noticing Gandalf's face go pale in the process.

"This crystal, now hold the residue that was lingering around Bilbo's home. That thing knew exactly what it was looking for and grabbed him. Bilbo had no chance!" I say to them all.

Everyone was now back in the living quarters and never interrupted me while I continued speaking.

"I should have seen this coming."

"Katrina." I heard Gandalf say but I wasn't listening.

"I need some air, excuse me."

Before anyone objected, I walked out the room and headed for the front garden. I walked to where the bench was and sat down. All these thoughts swam in my head.

_'Was Bilbo aware what was happening to him?'_

_'Why was Bilbo taken?'_

_"Just what was that black mass that claimed Bilbo?'_

~~Thorin's POV~~

I watch Katrina's retreating form, as she stepped outside and I frowned. Was she blaming herself to what had just happened?

"I'll see if she is alright." I say to Gandalf, who appeared to be in deep thought.

I head outside and search for Katrina who I find is sitting on a bench.

"Katrina!" I say to her, softly, walking up to her.

She looked up at me and I could see she looked troubled.

"I should have seen this coming!" repeated Katrina.

"You were not to know this was going to happen," I reply to her, sitting next to her "None of us saw this coming."

"I've known Bilbo for thirty years Thorin and in all that time, I have never seen evil enter The Shire. God knows where he is! He must be so scared!"

"Katrina!"

"I have no idea what that black substance was," began Katrina standing up "but I vow to bring Bilbo back!"

I stood up and grabbed her arm, startling her.

"You will not do this alone, it is folly to go alone," I look at her brown eyes as she seemed to be mulling something over "We will continue on our travels and search for any clues that may lead to Master Baggins disapperance."

Slowly, Katrina nodded her head.

"I would like to know who those two men are!"

"One is an elf!" I point out to her, frowning "Come, let's see who they are."

We both walked back in the hobbit's home and re-entered the living quarters. Gandalf was leaning against his staff when he spotted us.

"My dear, are you alright?"

"I'm alright Gandalf," smiled Katrina "Just wasn't expecting all this!"

Katrina glanced at the man and the elf.

"How did you get in here?" she asked them and I was surprised to see the man smile at her "And more to the point who are you both?"

"Katrina!" warned Gandalf.

I watch Katrina look at Gandalf then back at the new arrivals.

"No, I have a right to know," I actually smile at Katrina for standing up for herself "Bilbo is a dear friend of mine and I was not expecting to fight with an elf and a man in this very room."

The elf came forward and smiled at her.

"My lady, I am Legolas son of Thranduil of the woodland realm."

"Your what?" I roared.

I might have known. That Elven King was now getting his son to spy on us.

"Thorin," whispered Katrina "Not now."

My hatred for elves was evident on my face but Katrina gently touched my arm and I force myself to look at her. She had a worried look on her face and my face softened. Only Katrina has always managed to calm me down.

Her eyes never left mine when she asked,

"And who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

The man near Gandalf and Legolas shifted a little before answering.

"I was told by a friend to give you my real name instead of using my other titles," by now everyone in the room was watching him, waiting for him to go on "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn."

Katrina slowly walked up to him.

"The Heir of Isildur!" she queried.

"Yes!"

"But that's impossible." said Katrina.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

Katrina glanced at me then back at Aragorn.

"It's impossible because a child with the same name is currently residing in Imladris. He goes by another name."

I had no idea what she was saying. I noticed Gandalf quietly listening in, observing everything

"Estel." said Katrina and Aragorn together.

"I think there is a reason why Aragorn and now Legolas are here," said Gandalf "I think you should explain yourself Aragorn."

We all watch Aragorn, waiting for him to explaim himself.

"I was sent by the future you," Aragorn acknowledges Gandalf "as something has gone missing that will affect all of Middle-earth!"


	3. Chapter 3 Everything Is Connected

Everything Is Connected

~~Kat's POV~~

"And I suposse you are going to be evasive about this missing something from your own timeline!" I asked Aragorn as I leaned against the wall, watching him.

"For the time being, my lady." answered Aragorn.

"Just Katrina," I remark back to him, rolling my brown eyes "Just answer one question," Aragorn nods his head "Is Bilbo in the future?"

The silence confirmed my suspicions as he watched me with a grim look on his face. Bilbo was lost in the future too. Swallowing hard, I whispered,

"Thank you!"

"Katrina, he never answered your question!" exclaimed Thorin, glaring at Aragorn.

"Oh but he did," I met Thorin's gaze "sometimes, action speaks louder then words!"

Grabbing my bag, I quickly refastened it and had a look at Bilbo's home. I could not leave his home while all this mess was around. I started picking up the pictures that were on the floor, looking at Bilbo's parents.

_'I will find him,' _I vowed silently to myself _'I promise you this!'_

"Leave it to me Katrina," I glanced up at Gandalf, not understanding "Bilbo's home will be back to normal. Leave with Thorin, I'll meet you all at the Green Dragon Inn."

Gandalf gently took the pictures out of my hands.

"Go!" urged Gandalf.

"But-," I start of saying but Thorin and Dwalin usher me out Bilbo's home.

I follow Aragorn down the lane, Thorin and Dwalin besides me as the locals look on in confusion. My thoughts were on Bilbo to pay any heed to my surroundings. I only hoped Bilbo was alright.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard raised voices around me. Glancing up, I realised we were outside The Green Dragon Inn and many dwarves were outside glaring at Legolas.

"Well I'll be," a sliver haired dwarf came towards me and I find myself smiling "Katrina Ambrosius."

"Hello Balin."

"What brings you here?"

"Well," I began, noticing every dwarf cluster around Balin, Thorin and I "it appears I'm your new burglar!"

"What happened to Bobo?" asked a shy looking dwarf.

"Bilbo," I corrected him "can not come for personal reasons."

I could not explain to everyone here, that Bilbo had been kidnapped by a strange entity in his own home. I would tell them all the truth when the time was right.

"A word in your ear please!"

I turn my head at Thorin, who beckoned me away from the others.

"What are you playing at?" I frown, watching Thorin's intense stare at me "I can not allow you to be the burglar!"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You would risk your life, that is why?"

"Oh please," I roll my eyes "I've seen and fought many battles. Besides we're friends are we not?"

"Aye, but that is besides the point. The dragon would recognise you!"

I knew Smaug never saw me, he was to busy causing mass destruction.

"The dragon won't recognise me Thorin. I saw him nesting on the gold, he never noticed my presence."

"How can you be so sure?" remarked Thorin, stepping closer when a hobbit walked by us.

"Because, I saw him look at all that gold like he was-,"

"Alright, I see your point!" interrupted Thorin.

I curse myself inwardly, remembering Thorin mention his grandfather King Thror, had gold sickness before the dragon attacked Erebor. I watch Thorin and notice him frown. Without thinking, I placed my right hand on his cheek, seeing his shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Kat-,"

"Gandalf is back," I turn my head and saw Balin watching us both "I think we're ready to leave."

"Thanks Balin, we'll be there in a sec."

Thorin took my hand away from his cheek and held it. While looking down at my hand he whispers,

"Katrina, I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself, as well you know! Why are you acting like this?" I asked him.

Thorin's piercing blue eyes bore into my brown eyes as he gently rubbed my palm.

"You, Balin and Dwalin are the only ones I completely trust but should something happen-,"

"Thorin," I butted in "nothing will happen. We now have two new helpers, helping us out."

"Thranduil son," sneered Thorin "How do we know, his not really a spy?"

"Because he is traveling with Aragorn!" Thorin watched Aragorn through hooded eyes "I know Aragorn, but as a child," A thought struck me them "I think it would be wise, if we don't mention that Aragorn is a future king to anyone outside our circle."

~~Thorin's POV~~

"Very well," I began, returning my attentiom back on Katrina "but I will not be speaking with that elf!"

Despite herself, she laughed at my distaste for elves.

"It is not funny Katrina!" I growled.

"I apologise, but you have to put up with Legolas for the time being."

"Must I?" I spat.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer!" lamented Katrina.

I never heard that expression before and it clearly showed on my face as she smirked at me before adding,

"That quote means, to protect your friends and family but to also keep an extra eye on your foes. Of course saying that," she paused when she heard someone cough and we both turned around and Gandalf was there waiting for us "You can have friends that are not really your friend at all. Those are called frenemies, but if your clever enough, you could spot that a mile off!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, very interested in this.

"It means a frenemie would try and ruin the person they secretly hated whereas a true friend, would do everything in their power to protect them."

I have missed Katrina's little discussions, she is a very inteligent lady. She has always managed to calm me down when I felt agitated and I welcomed this feeling. So long have I felt tense and angry _'with very good reason, I should say' _but I feel at peace at being in Katrina's company.

"It looks like Gandalf is in a huff with us," smiled Katrina "We best make tracks."

We both made our way towards the others, who were near a stable. I look at the ponies and horses and realise we did not have enough. Thanks to the two new arrivals,

"Have you ridden on a pony before Lady Katrina?" asked Fili.

"Just Katrina and yes I have ridden on a pony/horse before."

"I think it would be wise, if we share a pony," I say to Katrina, noticing her eyes go wide "We haven't got any spare ponies with us, thanks to-," I trail off, giving Legolas a look of disgust.

~~Kat's POV~~

I follow Thorin's gaze and groan.

"Thorin, what did I say about ignoring each other?" Thorin never said anything "Which pony is yours!"

"The brown one at the front," replied Thorin pointing at the dark brown pony "Her name is Petal."

I make my way towards Petal and placed my bag on the side of her saddle, before going to her head and gently stroked her. I caught Gandalf having a private conversation with Aragorn. Call it paranoia, but I had a funny feeling they were both talking about Bilbo. I wondered what this missing thing Aragorn mentioned earlier was! It must be important for Aragorn to be back in the past.

"Are you ready Katrina?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I reply, earning a chuckle at my expense.

"I asked if you are ready!" smiled Thorin.

"Yes, I'm ready." I reply, walking up to him.

He then helped me get up on the pony before getting on himself.

"Let's get a move on!" shouted Thorin, and with that, he made a tut tut noise making the pony Petal begin to move, making me hold onto Thorin's waist.

o0o

While I heard some banter behind me, I wasn't really listening in. My own thoughts were on Bilbo. I really hope he isn't suffering. Just what was that black mass? Leaning against Thorin's back, I close my eyes thinking about what that strange tower was.

~~Aragorn's POV~~

As I watch the dwarves around me, I realise I have to be very careful with what I would say to them. Saying something from my own timeline could alter key events from my future. I was hoping Master Baggins would be here but again, the evil around had taken the key player.

Glancing at Legolas, I still could not believe that he was completely different to when I first met him. He was a little rude to me when I arrived outside Mirkwood, which used to be called Greenwood the Great and I had to explain the truth to Legolas.

At first I could tell he did not believe me but when I had mentioned the name Gandalf, his eyes had lit up. Thus Legolas decided to come with me to The Shire that until recently _'in my present time'_ I was watching around the bouders of Hobbiton.

I was not expecting to see Katrina Ambrosius though. She has not aged at all, she still looks the same as when I last saw her, a few weeks ago in Bree. Again, I would have to be careful with what I would say to her as well, which would be difficult, as she has this way that makes me want to speak the truth to her.

Thorin went ahead and I look up at the sky, the night would be coming soon. He came back saying,

"There is a cave to the north of us, we shall stop of there for tonight."

~~Kat's POV~~

I woke up to the sound of Thorin's voice.

"Hmm!"

"Katrina," I felt and heard his laugh "We are stopping here for the night so could you let me go?"

Going red, I instantly loosened my arms around his waist and got of Petal, before walking around her and grabbing my bag.

"I'm sorry about that," I reply to Thorin "it won't happen again."

"It is quite alright Katrina." smiled Thorin.

I just nod my head, noticing a fire being lit. I had no idea who was preparing the food but, I find I was not at all hungry. I walk over to a rock and sat on it. I then opened up my bag, searching for clean clothes for the morning.

"Here you are." smiled a jolly dwarf.

He handed me a bowl of stew and I took it out of politeness.

"Thank you er."

"Bombur my lady."

"Thank you Bombur," I smile up at him "and just call me Katrina."

"Right you are." grinned Bombur walking of.

Placing my bag back down, I absentmindedly play with my stew as I watch the fire. The fire really reminded me of that tower. On top of the tower was a flaming eye with a cat like slit for a pupil. Closing my eyes, I saw images of Bilbo being pulled towards the lauder to wherever.

"You should eat something Katrina." said Thorin, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and noticed Thorin was now sitting besides me. I never even heard him come up to me.

"I'm not really hungry." I admitted to him.

"Katrina, have you eaten anything at all?" asked Thorin, watching me intently.

"I had a few slices of toast this morning."

~~Thorin's POV~~

My eyes grew wide.

"That is all you had?" I asked her perplexed, seeing her nod her head.

I watch Katrina look at her stew, playing with it.

"Please eat." I whisper in her ear.

"Thorin, I'm not hungry. I'm to worked up to eat anything."

I just watch her. She did look troubled and I had a feeling it had something to do with that hobbit. Sighing, I edged closer to her.

"You admitted you have not eaten a thing since this morning. I'm sorry but that is going to change," I pause, my eyes never left hers, we were both unaware that everyone was listening in "I don't want you becoming ill or weak. Even if it is just a few mouthfuls, eat the stew!"

She glared at me which I smiled at but she took the hint and started eating the stew.

"That's what I like to see," I smile at her "Why were you staring at the fire?"

"The fire reminded me of something I saw earlier," replied Katrina, chewing her stew "When I touched Bilbo's doorknob I saw something that made no sense."

"What did you see Katrina?" asked Gandalf listening in.

All eyes were now on Katrina while she looked at her meal.

"I saw a tall tower," she began "everything was dark around this tower. On top of this tower was a fireball that looked like an eye. The eye looked like it was searching for something."

"Do you know where this tower was?" asked Gandalf.

Katina shook her head.

"No, but I think everything is connected!"

"What's connected?" asked Bofur, looking confused.

Again Katrina sighed, before she explained what really happened to Bilbo Baggins. Watching everyone's faces, they were a little put out by these turn of events.

"That tower, Bilbo disapperance, Aragorn's unexpected arrival, yes it is all connected," continuted Katrina "I will get to the mystery of all this. Something has obviously gone wrong in Aragorn's timeline, that needs fixing."

"Hmm!" remarked Gandalf "but in the meantime, we should act like everything is normal."

I watched Aragorn closely while Katina was speaking and I knew he was hiding something. Just what was missing in his own future and what had this hobbit got to do with it. One thing was certain, I will be watching both the elf and Aragorn very closely. I just did not trust them one bit!


	4. Chapter 4 Explaining The Past!

Explaining The Past!

~~Kat's POV~~

It had been a while since I had slept outside and truth be told, I had missed it. Missed the sounds of insects, birds and other animals roaming around the place. I even missed the smell of grass and soil. I sat up and yawned, before taking in my surroundings.

Nearly everyone was still asleep and I quietly got up and rolled up my bedroll before placing it on my bag. I needed to stretch my legs so I took a little walk. My head was all over the place, all I saw was Bilbo's pained face as he was pulled into the unknown. I picked up a twig on the ground and walked towards a little clearing deep in thought.

By now the sun was showing itself and I sat on a fallen log. I wished Kilgharrah was here. Even though he is a dragon, he has always had the right advice for me, though he often spoke in a cryptic manner.

I knew I was making the right decision on accompanying Thorin and his men on his quest. I really hoped I would find some clues along the way about Bilbo's disappearance. That tower was another mystery to me, just what the hell was it? With that strange fireball eye thing!

In frustration, I threw the twig away from me.

"What did that twig ever do to you?"

I turn my head and saw Fili walking towards me with a smirk on his face, which disappeared when he saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I reply back turning around again.

"Really, you look like you've lost something important," I gave Fili a look of disgust "I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

Fili plopped himself down next to me.

"It's alright," I smile at him "things have a way to be found!"

"You are confident in finding Master Boggins?"

"It's Baggins," I chuckled "I will search every nook and cranny for Bilbo and Maggie."

"Who?"

"Another person I care about, snatched away from me!" I sighed "I'm beginning to think I'm cursed."

"You are not cursed Katrina Ambrosius," I snap my head around and saw Thorin walking forward "The Katrina I know would never say such things!"

"Things change!" I admitted to him, not looking at him.

"Nothing has changed!" said Thorin.

"Yes it has," I exclaimed, I realised I had shouted and I looked at Thorin apologetically "I'm sorry."

"Leave us Fili!" said Thorin.

Fili never uttered a word as he left.

"You've always been there for me Katrina," began Thorin, taking Fili's place "What is troubling you?"

At first I don't say anything, to appalled by shouting at Thorin.

"Please let me in Katrina!" I felt Thorin shift closer to me "Who is this Maggie person?"

"My aunt!"

"What happened?"

I sighed before explaining my past to him.

"Maggie and I were in a cave when she found a knife stuck in a wall and being a little naive-," I trail of remembering the scene play out in my head "she pulled the knife out, causing all this green smoke to come out of the hole that only me and Kilgharrah could see."

"Who is Kilgharrah?" asked Thorin.

"Your not going to be happy when I reveal who he is!" I point out to him.

"Try me." replied Thorin.

Nodding my head, I whispered.

"Kilgharrah is a dragon!"

"Your friends with a dragon!" snapped Thorin, which startled me.

Turning away from him, it took several seconds to respond to him.

"I did say that you would not like my answer!"

Thorin surprised me by placing his arm around my waist.

"Forgive me, there must be a reason why you are friends with a...a dragon!"

Turning my head slightly, I could see Thorin watch me, waiting for me to continue.

"It is fine to be be hostile towards dragons as I know all to well what they are capable of," I began watching Thorin carefully "However, I have known Kilgharrah since I was born and he has never hurt me or mistreated me in any way."

~~Thorin's POV~~

I listen in stunned silence. At first I was angry that Katrina would be friends with a dragon, but the way she spoke of her friendship towards one dragon made me realise, that maybe not all dragons are born bad!

"Please continue." I urge her.

"Well, the green smoke caused a lot of trouble and at first, my father and I had no idea what we were dealing with. The smoke made nearly everyone in the villiage act strangely towards one enough. Fighting amongst themselves, stealing, setting fire to their properties."

"What was this green smoke?" I asked her.

I was very interested in Katrina's past.

"It took several days to figure out what was causing most of the townspeople's strange behaviour. It was Kilgharrah that worked it out. The green smoke was causing the townspeople hallucinations. Seeing as father, Kilgharrah and I were the only ones unaffected by all this maddness, we needed that knife back."

I noticed Katrina look at the ground with a pained look on her face. I was curious to know what happened.

"The knife was still with Maggie who was under the influence of the knife."

"What happened?" I asked her, gently rubbing her back.

"This is what she told me later on," began Katrina "There was a darkness around her, she could not move, but was well aware on what was happening around her. My father tried everything to prise the knife out of her hand, while Kilgharrah was uttering spells."

I frowned.

"A dragon that can use spells!"

"Yes, may I continue?"

I nod my head as Katrina carries on.

"Merlin was trying to take the knife from her but without much success. By now I was more worried about Maggie than what was happening around me, so I pushed my father away and grabbed the knife out of her hand, before I threw the knife in the air. Kilgharrah used his fire breath and ruined the flying knife."

I watch Katrina carefully, she seemed distracted by something.

"Maggie seemed to be in a dream like state, but she slowly snapped out of it and was gazing at me saying I had golden eyes."

I smiled at that, as I to have seen her eyes change colour.

"My father took hold of the ruined knife and placed it back in the hole, where Kilgharrah again used his fire breath to mould the knife and wall together. Thinking everything was back to normal, we headed out of the cave and at first we did not realise that Maggie was not with us!"

"We're waiting to leave Uncle!" came Fili's voice, causing Katrina to jump.

"We'll be right there!" I replied back, my eyes never left Katrina though, she looked pale "What happened to your aunt, Katrina?"

She sighed and faced me before continuing.

"I went back in the cave and there was no one there, there was no other exit. Maggie had vanished without trace."

"When did all this transpire?" I asked her.

"Sixteen years ago!" she whispered.

"I heard Gandalf mention that you were searching for someone, it is Maggie isn't it?"

Slowly Katrina nodded her head.

"I am so sorry." I reply to her gently.

"And now Bilbo's missing as well," she sighed "All this does not make any sense!"

"You mean with Aragorn and that elf being here as well?" I queried.

"Yes," Katrina got up "We'd better get a move on."

Katrina made to move but I got up and placed my hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Katrina, I meant what I said, we will search for Master Baggins together."

She placed her own hand over mine.

"That means a lot to me Thorin, thank you."

Katrina then let go of my hand and I just stand there watching her retreating form. For a very long time her face has plagued my dreams. Katina daughter of Merlin had taken my heart a long time ago but she had no idea of my love for her.

Sighing, I walked behind Katrina, thinking of what she has confessed to me.

o0o

~~Kat's POV~~

Again I am riding with Thorin and I watch the beautiful areas around us. Ever since I told Thorin what had happened to Maggie, it felt like a weight had been lifted. Other than father and Kilgharrah, I had never revealed the real truth as to what really happened in that cave. I was thankful that Thorin had not judged me for being friends with a dragon.

"Is it true you saved our mother's life?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I snapped my head back and saw Kili smiling at me.

"Hmm, I picked her up and took her some place safer, before your Uncle Frerin took her with him," I smile at him "A little later, Dis and I, became friends."

"Dis is always asking about you," said Thorin, softly, causing me to turn around again "She'll be pleased to see you again Katrina."

I smile.

"I'll look forward to seeing Dis, I miss her witty comments."

"Which you started!" chuckled Thorin.

"You have no prove of that!" I exclaimed, rolling my brown eyes at his back.

"That's what you like to think," whispered Thorin "I remember you and Dis whispering amongst yourselves along the corridors of Ered Lindon, always giggling."

"Laughter is the best medicine!" I surmised.

"It's good to have you back, Katrina," said Thorin, placing his hand on mine "I've missed you as well."

"I've missed you too, all of you that is."

"We only met you yesterday Katrina," laughed Bofur "but its nice to be included!"

I smile at Bofur and the cheerful banter made the rest of the day go fast.

o0o

We had set up camp again and I had just finished eating boiled fish that Bombur had made. He really was a very good cook. Glancing around I saw others doing their own thing but my eyes went on Legolas. He was adjusting his bow.

I walked up to him with the intention of assuring him, I held no grudges against this elve and dwarve fight.

"So, how did you meet up with Aragorn?" I asked him.

Legolas glanced at me and stopped what he was doing.

"He fell on top of an Orc in Mirkwood while I was out scouting the area."

I tried really hard not to laugh but an image of Aragorn falling on top of this Orc made me roar with laughter. I actually saw Legolas smile back at me.

"Well it's one way to stun your enemies!" I point out, trying to regain my posture.

"It did take me a while to believe his story. I left without telling my father."

That sobered me up and I raise my eyebrows at Legolas.

"You mean, you haven't informed anyone that you are here with us?"

"That is correct," informed Legolas "Though I was not expecting to travel with 13 dwarves!"

I frown at him.

"They are alright," I began "though I have no idea what this grudge is really about, can you please try and get on with them?"

We watch one an other before Legolas slowly nodded his head.

"I shall be civil with them but I will stand up for myself if anyone of these dwarves start insulting me."

"That sounds fair but I really hope that won't happen."

We then heard a weird noise, as did everyone else.

"What was that?" asked Ori looking concerned.

"Orcs." replied Kili.

Again we all heard another scream. I noticed Thorin wake up and geting agitated about something.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." remarked Fili.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." joked Kili then started laughing as did Fili.

I was disgusted by these two brothers and I walk up to them and say,

"Do you really find this funny, because I certainly don't. I've lost many friends thanks to these Orcs and you dare laugh about it like its just one big joke. I'm ashamed of you both!"

With that, I marched away from the others. I wanted to be alone for a while.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I watch Katrina walk of and realise that something that both Fili and Kili had just said had triggered something from her past. Getting up myself, I walked up to my nephews glaring at them both.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" I sneer at them both.

"We're sorry!" replied Kili.

"And yet you said it anyway," I glared at him "Your words have hurt Katrina...She's walked off thanks to you!"

"We didn't mean anything by it." stammered Kili again, still not looking at me.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." I snapped at the pair of them.

I walked of in search of Katrina only to be stopped by Gandalf.

"Here, give this to Katrina, she may need it!"

Gandalf hands me a clean hankerchief. I didn't say anything, just gave him a peculiar look. I nod my head in acting like I knew why he gave this to me, before continuing my pursuit to the lady I loved.

o0o

~~Kat's POV~~

It felt like I had walked for ages when in reality, it was only a few minutes. I found myself walking in a cave and I only hoped there was not anything hiding in the shadows. I watch and hear for any sound that may indicate there was signs of life in this cave and finally come to the conclusion, I was safe.

Going in a shadowed area, I sink down on the cold hard ground and found myself weeping. I don't usually cry, so why was I now? Was it because of what Kili had said? Or was it something else entirely. I huddled in a corner, holding onto my legs, willing these tears to leave me alone.

A noise caught my attention making me glance up. I saw a silhouette figure near the entrance of the cave and I actually held my breath. The figure seemed to walk away and I sigh in relief.

Closing my eyes and turning my head, I tried to control my emotions. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong pair of arms wrap around me making me scream out in sheer shock.

"Shhh." said a voice I knew so well.

"T-Thorin!" I whispered.

His answer was a low hum before he finally answered me.

"You shouldn't really leave the camp Katrina, those Orcs could have been nearer than you first thought."

I knew he was right but I really couldn't stay in the group after hearing Fili and Kili making jokes about throat-cutters and what not.

"I can take care of myself."

"Katrina!" growled Thorin, causing me to turn my head "Never leave the group without informing the others."

"Thorin, you are not my boss!"

"No but I wish I-," trailed of Thorin.

I just watch him, as he slowly loosens his hold of me and leaned back on the cave wall.

"Gandalf thought you would need this." said Thorin, holding out a cloth.

I took hold of it and realised it was a hankerchief and I was thankful to Gandalf. While wiping my eyes, I noticed Thorin look ahead of him, lost in thought.

"What's wrong Thorin?"

Thorin looked at me and smiled, though it never reached his eyes.

"I was thinking about my past."

I didn't pressure him by talking, It was entirely up to him if he wanted to continue.

"The Battle of Azanulbizar."

I saw him tense up.

"Thorin, you don't have to tell me anything."

"I want to," began Thorin who sighed before he continued "Moria was overrun by so many Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. He tried to wipe out all my line of Durin and he started that, by decapitating my grandfather!

I remember every detail. I was disgusted on what Azog did to my grandfather and I vowed to kill him. My own father was missing and at that moment," Thorin paused and I gently carresed his cheek "My mind was made up and I slowly approached this scum.

Azog was waving his mace around and caught my shield and my sword away from me and I fell down an embankment and landed hard on the ground."

I listen intently to what Thorin was saying, now knowing his secret heartache. All I can do, is gently wrap my arms around his waist as he contines telling me what happened.

"I stood alone against this vile foe, my armor rent. I remember what Azog did as he leaped to smash me, I managed to grab an oaken branch that was lying on the ground. I managed to roll away from the danger that was about to transpire. Azog was weilding his mace against me, I was still on the ground. I block his mace with the oken branch, which I was now using as a shield.

As this vile Orc swings one last time, I stumble acrross a sword that was near me and I cut off his left arm, his weapon arm, from below the elbow. I watch through hooded eyes as Azog was holding onto his now useless arm, howling out in pain.

That Orc Azog, knew that day, that my line of Durin shall not break that easily. Now knowing the leader was defeated, many of my men fought back and killed many Orcs that refused to leave. We rallied round and drove them back. Our enemy had been defeated. There was no feast or song that night. We were all grieving for our lost loved ones."

I felt Thorin sag slightly lost in his memories.

"What happened to Azog?" I whispered.

Sighing Thorin replied,

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago!"

I listened in shocked silence. All the time I have known Thorin, he has never mentioned this battle to me.

"Why have you never told me this before?" I asked him, finally.

I felt Thorin's left arm wrap around my waist.

"I did not want to worry you."

I look up at him with a frown on my face.

"You should have said something" I whispered to him, cupping his face, seeing surprise in his piecing blue eyes.

"It's not something that can easily come into a conversation Katrina!" replied Thorin watching me intently.

"You are the bravest dwarf I have ever met, Thorin." I reply getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I knew Katrina meant well, but with her gentle caresses, it was making it harder to fight my growing affection for her. I knew she only saw me as a friend, while in my head, I saw her as my wife and queen.

"We er, better go back to the others!" I say to her.

Katrina let go of my waist and got up, waiting for me. She gave me a strange look.

"Have I offended you in some way Thorin?"

I shook my head and smile back at her.

"You can never offend me Katrina, you are my best friend."

_'Though I wish you were so much more!'_ I thought to myself.

o0o

We both went back to where the others were and I was very surprised to see them all stand up, with the exception of that elf. They were all staring at me with a smile on their faces. It was when I glanced at Balin, I realised he had also told the story of Azanulbizar.

Katrina stepped near me and placed her hand in my calloused hand and whispered,

"No matter what, we can conquer anything that is thrown at us."

I squeezed her hand back in acknowledgement, before regrettably letting go and went back to my bedroll, thinking of Katrina.


	5. Chapter 5 An Ominous Sign

An Ominous Sign

~~Kat's POV~~

It was a gloomy day, the clouds above us were grey. I knew rain was heading our way and I groaned at that thought! Those birds were annoying me today as well.

"I wish someone would shut that bloody bird up!" I remark, gaining many chuckles from around the camp.

I find my brush in my bag and quickly brush my blonde hair, before tying it back in a ponytail. I place my brush back in the bag and felt I was being watched but tried to ignore it.

"How are you feeling this morning Katrina?"

I was in the middle of doing up my bag when I realised that Aragorn had spoken.

"Oh I'm fine thank you." I smile at him.

"The way you walked away last night." remarked Aragorn, watching me place my weapons around my belt.

"I just needed to clear my head," I admitted to him "what with Bilbo, you, Orcs and those two jokers over there," as soon as I said that, Kili was looking right at me "I needed some time out."

Aragorn looked puzzled.

"Time out?"

"It means I needed to be on my own for a little while!"

"Only I saw Thorin spint after you," smiled Aragorn seeing me blush "You and Thorin have a long history together."

I smile back at him.

"Oh aye, Katrina traveled with Thorin while he went from town to town to get work as a blacksmith," said Dwalin, who had clearly eavesdropped on our conversation "Not many people in towns liked dwarves in their town, though they soon realised that Thorin was and still is an excellent welder."

I felt my cheeks redden even further.

"When the townspeople realised Katrina was with Thorin however, things sort of settled down, until of course Thorin and Katrina here," Dwalin winked at me "moved on!"

Again I felt I was being watched and this time I looked for the source and caught Thorin watch me, who quickly looked away, before walking of. I had no idea what that was about.

"Katrina?" said Kili, coming up to me.

"Hmm!" I reply, double cheeking I had everything on me.

"I'm sorry for last night. I should have kept my mouth shut but clearly didn't."

"Kili, apology accepted." I smiled at him.

"Katrina seeing as your an old friend of the family," began Kili nervously "would you allow Fili and I to braid your hair?"

I didn't notice Thorin's raised eyebrows.

"Um, why?" I ask him a little confused.

"Because you are like a big sister to us," confessed Kili. Thorin was watching me intently "Isn't that right Fili?"

"Aye, it's true!" admitted Fili, walking up to his brother.

"That's a very sweet thing to say but I don't deserve that, sorry!" I reply walking of.

~~Thorin's POV~~

"That was not what I was expecting!" exclaimed Kili scratching his head absentmindedly.

"Kili, Katrina too has seen horror in her life," I point out to him "Although she does know about our customs, I don't think she was expecting you to say what you did. Come to think of it, neither was I!"

"I just wanted her to feel part of our family that's all. I hate seeing her look upset." said Kili now walking past me.

"Where do you think your going Kili?" I ask him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"To see Katrina!"

"Leave her, I'll cheek up on her." I reply walking towards the way Katrina had headed.

~~Kat's POV~~

_'Where did all this come from?'_ I thought to myself.

"Kili means well Katrina," said Thorin standing besides me "My nephews have taken a shine to you."

"I never encouraged for that to happen," I reply to him walking of "No one should get close to me, I'm nothing special!"

Thorin grabbed my arm and pulled me to him saying,

"Never ever let me here you say that again. You are not nothing, you are a remarkable lady who has stuck by me through thick and thin."

He surprised me even more by placing his forehead on mine.

"My nephews don't braid often and you could do a lot worse, then have them watch out for you, as you have always watched out for me."

Thorin stepped back but his eyes never left mine, which didn't go unnoticed by a smiling Kili.

"Ahem!" replied Kili, I look at him and also saw Fili there "I didn't mean to upset you Katrina."

"Katrina, you do deserve our brother braid." smiled Fili.

"You have five minutes." remarked Thorin walking of.

Kili comes up to me with a hugh grin saying,

"Just relax and let us braid your hair Katrina."

Kili went behind me and pulled my hairband out of my hair, before combing my hair.

"How come you haven't got any braids Kili?" I asked him.

"She got you there Kili." laughed Fili, weaving my hair into a little braid.

"I haven't seen the world like Fili and Uncle Thorin!" replied Kili.

"Well perhaps you should have a braid in too." I suggested.

"I think Katrina is right Kili. I have another metal clasp, later on Katrina and I will braid your hair, as a union of our new sister here!"

"Thank you. Maybe others will treat me with respect then." said Kili somberly, causing me to laugh.

"At least Katrina is laughing now." smiled Fili.

"Those clouds might change that." I whisper looking at the grey clouds above us.

o0o

A little later and again I am riding with Thorin again. It is pouring with rain and I could tell everyone was not in a good mood, as there were barely any chatter at present. Riding besides Thorin and I was Aragorn on my left and Dwalin on my right who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" asked Dori.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." replied Gandalf.

"Are there any?" asked Nori.

"What?" replied Gandalf not understanding.

"Other wizards?" asked Nori again.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

I shiver when I heard the name Saruman, though I had no idea why. I felt Thorin place his hand over mine though, probably to reasure me that the rain would end soon.

"And who is the fifth?" asked Nori.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." replied Gandalf.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" queried Ori, shyly.

I heard snickering behind me and I turn around slightly and see Fili and Kili trying to hold there laugher in. Even Thorin was laughing.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

I caught Aragorn's somber look and knew something was troubling him.

"I remember Radagast, he talks to animals who talk back to him. In fact I have met him!"

"Yes you have" replied Gandalf, turning his head and smiling at me, before returning his attention back at the front.

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to a deer!" I reply, hearing laughing behind me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"A deer?" laughed Bofur riding near Thorin and I.

"Yes a deer." I repeated.

"Hmm, Radagast can indeed speak to animals!" agreed Gandalf.

"I bet the conversation is limited! remarked Fili.

"It depends on what animal your talking to," I began turning my head to look at Fili with interest "Birds are intelligent but fish are not!"

"What do you mean?" asked Legolas.

"Well, fish repeat the same sentence over and over again. They only have a 10 second memory span. Fish are boring." I exclaimed.

"How do you know all this?" asked Thorin listening in.

A memory came to mind and I smile at this memory.

"When I was a little girl, my mother and I were by a river. I looked in the water and saw many fish. I realised I could hear what they were saying. The fish were asking me if I knew where there child was.

I didn't have a clue, as there were many of the same looking fish swimming around the water. I did try and tell one of the fishes that though but, the sentence was repeated a few seconds later. I gave up and walked away," I pause for a second before continuing "That is why fish are so boring." I remark to Thorin who unbeknown to me had a small smile on his face.

"So your like Radagast then?" asked Bofur.

"I can speak to animals but, I'm cleaner than he is. I don't allow animals to nest in my hair doing their business!"

"What business?" asked Kili.

I turn my head and saw his puzzled expression.

"The call of nature," I reply to him, who stared at me blanky "Oh for the...to do a shi-,"

"Katrina!" exclaimed Gandalf trying not to laugh himself.

The others found this funny, while I look all innocent watching Gandalf's back. I felt Thorin gently stroke my hand.

o0o

We travel all day and finally I see Thorin slow down when he sees a old farmhouse.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them!" said Thorin, getting of Petal the pony, as do I.

"There is an air of malice here!" I heard Legolas say "Something has unsettled this land."

"A farmer and his family used to live here" said Gandalf, glancing at the ruined house.

I walk up to the farmhouse and see everything has been smashed up. There had clearly been a struggle here and what on earth was that smell? I walked away from the house and went where the air did not smell so bad.

"Oin, Gloin." called out Thorin.

"Aye?" replied Gloin.

"Get a fire going" replied Thorin.

"Right you are" smiled Gloin.

Gandalf was looking around and was near me.

"Judging by the state of that farmhouse," I say to Gandalf "something bad happened here!"

"What has?" asked Thorin walking up to Gandalf and myself.

"This farmhouse," I reply, my eyes go back on the house "I feel that something terrible has happened here!"

Thorin turned his head, looking at the ruined house himself.

"And don't get me started on that smell!" I point out.

"I wouldn't dream of it." replied Thorin, who turned around once more and he watched me with a small smile on his face.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." said Gandalf to Thorin.

I raise my eyebrows, I knew what Gandalf was refering too.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." replied Thorin glaring at Gandalf.

I did not like where this was heading.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." said Gandalf, gently.

"I do not need their advice!" sneered Thorin.

"Thorin!" I warned him.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." exclaimed Gandalf.

_'Maybe you should quit while you are ahead Gandalf!'_ I thought to myself, catching Aragorn's concerned face.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." spat Thorin, he was really glaring at Gandalf.

I place my hand on Thorin's arm and saw Thorin look down at my hand. He slowly looked at my worried face and his face softened until Gandalf spoke again.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." spat Thorin, grabbing hold of my hand that was resting on his arm. His touch was surprisingly gentle on my hand.

Gandalf gave Thorin one of his own glares before walking of.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" asked Bofur.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." exclaimed Gandalf walking past Legolas.

"Who's that?" asked Bofur, looking confused.

"Myself, Master Dwarf! I've had enough of dwarves for one day. Aragorn a word please!" said Gandalf.

I watched as Aragorn followed Gandalf to wherever.

"Well that went well!" I mutter sarcastically to myself.

"Katrina!" scorned Thorin.

I turn slightly, facing Thorin.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." said Thorin looking over my shoulder.

"May I say something, without you biting my head of?" I asked him.

Thorin looked at me and smiled.

"You may."

"I know some elves only look after themselves," I whisper, not wanting to hurt Legolas's feelings "but Lord Elrond is not one of them."

"Katina," he stepped closer "all elves are the same. I don't need their help. Its bad enough we have one with us!"

"I can also understand your point of view too, Thorin. I was there too remember?," Thorin smiles and tilts his head slightly "That elf king was wrong to leave you to your fate."

"Katrina." whispered Thorin.

"Just be careful where you walk," my eyes scan around the place again "whatever happened here, was quite recent. The walls look like they could cave in at any second!"

"Don't ever change Katrina," Thorin remarked to me "You have no idea how calm you make me feel."

I was taken aback by that. I didn't know if he was playing a joke on me or was being serious, but the way he was watching me, told me, it was the latter.

o0o

A little while later and Gandalf and Aragorn were still not back. I wasn't worried and it seemed the rest of the camp was fine that Gandalf had walked of for a while. I was rummaging in my bag when Bofur said,

"Here, do us a favor, take this to the lads."

Placing my bag on my back, Bofur handed me two bowls.

"Sure." I smile at him, before heading where the two brothers resided.

"Stop it, you've had plenty!" I heard Bofur say to Bombur who was trying to get more stew.

I walk out in the dark and slowly made my way towards Fili and Kili. When I reached them, I noticed they are staring into the darkness. I tried handing over their stew to them but they don't take it of me.

"What is the matter?" I ask them both.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." replied Kili.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem!" continuted Fili.

"We had sixteen." said Kili.

"Now there's fourteen." confessed Fili.

We all examine the group of ponies. There was a massive space where the missing ponies should have been.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili stated.

"Oh no really?" I exclaim, seeing Kili nod his head sadly. "Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. I think we should tell Thorin?" I add to the dwarven princes.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." said Fili.

"Um why me?" I frown "Why not the pair of you? Your the ones that are supposed to be looking after the bloody ponies. What have you've been doing?"

Both of them don't answer me. I tut at their rudeness and look around and notice the trees have been uprooted and are now lying on the ground.

"Well, isn't that cosmic...Look, something big uprooted these trees!" I pointed out.

"That was our thinking." said Kili.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." cried out Fili.

As the three of us quietly run through the forest toward the light Fili has seen, and we hide behind a log when we realise that it is a fire. Harsh laughter sounds from near the fire.

"What are trolls doing here?" I mutter to myself.

Both brothers start running forward and despite my better judgement, I followed them.

I hide behind a tree and saw a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're about to eat them, we have to do something." I cry out to the brothers.

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." said Kili.

"I beg your pardon? Come here, so I can clip you round your head" I snap back at him.

"Kili no, I think we'd better get Thorin after all" begged Fili.

"For one thing Kili," I carry on "I am not that small!"

"They'll never see you!" said Kili, ignoring our protests.

"I don't know..." I whisper looking back at the three trolls around the campfire.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." reassured Kili "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

"You Grrrrr!" I hiss at Kili.

If looks could kill, Kili would be turned to stone with my glare.

"Oh alright" I sighed "But if anything happens to me, you will get the biggest thump ever!" I warned Kili.

"You don't have to do this Katrina," said Fili "I'll let Thorin know."

"No...I'm agile I can do this. I've dealt with trolls before." I say back to him.

_'Though not three of them together!' _I thought to myself.

Kili pushes me toward the fire. I begin whispering Kili's instructions to myself, trying to remember them as I hid behind a tree watching the three trolls around the fire. If I ever get through tonight, I am so going to have strong words with Kili, that's for sure!


	6. Chapter 6 Three Dumb Trolls

Three Dumb Trolls

I took a change and took a peep to where the trolls were and saw that they were all sitting around a fire. There was a cauldron of something cooking and one of the trolls was stirring from it. I watch them closely, one has a dirty vest, the other one who is stirring from the pot is wearing an apron and the other one on the left just had a loin cloth around his waist.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" said another troll.

"Oh, I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them." said the other.

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

_'Oh my god, how disgusting are these trolls!'_ I thought to myself, shaking my head in disgust.

My theory was correct when one of the trolls sneezed right in the cauldron

"Oh, that's lovely, that is, a floater."

I could see the smile on the trolls face and I suddenly felt sick.

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" said the troll wearing a vest.

_'Absolutely disgusting!'_ I thought.

"Ah! There's more where that came from."

It looks like he is about to sneeze again but another troll stops that, by holding onto his nose. I took my change and slowly edge behind them. I really hated being this close to them, they stank to high heaven. Didn't they ever wash with soap and water? The one further away from me farted and I had to hold my nose.

_'Bad body odor, now a stray fart. Please don't let there be a third thing happening!' _

Taking another change, I slowly walked towards the kept ponies. Glancing over my shoulder I saw that troll sneeze again but into a handkerchief. Why couldn't that troll use his hankie in the first place. I heard him sniff for a long, long time. I reach the ponies and see that they are held together by a tight looking knot. I was about to try and untie the ropes when a troll suddenly turns in my direction.

I hide behind a bush, hoping the troll has not see me.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." the troll said.

While the trolls are bickering, I slowly walk back towards the ponies. Holding out my left hand, I mutter a incarnation and saw the ropes burn through. I moved the ropes out of the way and was relieved to see the ponies running out of their prison. Now how to get out of here.

"How come 'e's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken." I heard a troll say.

Taking no notice of their boring chit chat, I get behind a troll and wait until he stops looking in the direction I was heading for. The troll stands up and scratches his bottom.

_'I'm realy surprised you aren't sniffing your finger as well?'_ I thought, though I was disgusted being near these trolls.

"Me guts are grumbling, I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need, flesh!"

I was about to take a change and run to another bush but luck was not on my side. One of the trolls had grabbed hold of me.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." said the shocked troll.

"Do what?" I mutter.

The other trolls gather around to look down at me.

"What is it?" asked the other troll.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!"

I look at the troll that said that, I was not wriggling around!

The troll that was holding me had snot all over his hand meaning I was now covered by his germs. I really hated Kili at this present moment. The troll places me on the ground but was still holding me, staring at me. Well, they all were.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" asked the troll holding me.

"I'm a sorc er lady." I stuttered.

"A sorcerlady?" the troll asked.

"Can we cook 'im?" asked the other troll.

"We can try!"

I manage to free myself from the trolls grasp and dodge him as he tries and grabs me again, only to be cornered by another troll.

"She wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when she's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more Sorcerlady around these parts. Might be enough for a pie."

"Grab it!" said the troll at the end.

"It's too quick!"

As the trolls try to catch me, I run around trying to dodge them. I brushed past one troll and saw the troll collide with another and they each wacked their heads together.

_'Good, I hope that bloody hurt!' _I thought, while I ran away from the third troll that was chasing after me.

A troll accidentally hits his chum with his ladle while he was trying to hit me with it. Again my luck left me as I was caught by the legs and I was now upside down in the air.

"Gotcha!" sneered the troll. "Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

"No, there is only little old me!" I reply, hoping I was convincing.

"You're lying" sneered the troll.

"No, I'm not."

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I knew Katrina was with Fili and Kili but that shouldn't have taken her long to deliver their meals. Of course they could be talking, something was troubling me but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Have you eaten anything Thorin?" asked Balin, walking up to me.

"A little, I'm not really hungry." I reply to my old friend.

I glanced around the area we were in, Katrina was right, this place did smell.

"What is it?"

I glanced at Balin before looking around again.

"I'm not sure," I admitted to Balin "I think it's this farmhouse."

"What's left of it." observed Balin, causing me to nod my head.

I heard a rustling sound and turn around. Kili was heading straight for me.

"Uncle three trolls have caught Katrina...She was trying to get back our ponies the trolls stole."

"Where is she?" I snapped at him.

"Deep in the forest" said Kili.

I growled at him.

"If those trolls so much as hurt her, you will feel my wrath!" I hissed at him "Everyone," I shout "Follow me."

o0o

~~Kat's POV~~

I was shocked to see Fili come out of nowhere and shout,

"Drop her!"

By now, all the company were here and I saw the look of horror on Thorin's face. I was still upside down and felt the blood go to my head, making me feel lighthheaded. These trolls were going to pay for this.

"You what?"

"I said, drop her!" repeated Fili.

The troll threw me and I landed on Fili knocking him over.

The others took the change and charged forward, yelling and using their weapons on this stinky trolls. I needed a moment to get my wits together, so I hid behind a boulder, waiting for this dizzyness to pass.

Legolas who had seen me hide, used an arrow on one troll while running towards me.

"Are you alright Lady Katrina?"

I was now kneeling and I glanced up as Legolas stood besides me.

"I will be, just getting my bearings."

I glance around the boulder and saw a troll grab onto Bofur by the arms and legs.

"Oh for god's sake!" I whispered to myself.

All the dwarves had seen this and stopped fighting.

"Bofur!" cried out Kili.

"No!" shouted Thorin.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." hissed the troll holding onto Bofur.

I watch on as my friends plant their swords and axes and what not on the ground

"This won't do at all!" I muttered under my breath.

I slowly stood up and watch as many of my friends have been placed in sacks. While the rest were tied to a spit near the fire. I removed my bag from my back. Of course there was some nose mucus on it and I try and ignore that at present as I opened up my bag.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." I heard one of the troll say.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." replied another troll.

"Is this really necessary?" I heard Dori say.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." squeeled another troll.

"Untie us, you monsters!" cried out Oin.

"Take on someone your own size!" said Gloin.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." confessed a troll.

Finally I find what I was looking for and pulled it out.

"What are you up to?" asked Legolas, who had been watching me rummage in my bag.

I glanced up seeing an amused looking elf.

"I'm about to free the dwarves," I remark to him with a grin on my face "Coming?"

I could tell at the way Legolas looked at me, he thought I was mad but I could see a a smile slowly spread across his features.

"I know there are three of those trolls there but, we can't just do nothing can we?"

"Whatever you are planning Lady Katrina, lead the way!" smiled Legolas.

_'Here goes nothing!'_ I thought to myself.

Legolas and I went through the clearing and I saw Legolas prepare his bow and arrows and aimed it towards these trolls. As we stepped nearer, the trolls had noticed and I narrow my eyes at them.

"It's the Sorcerlady." hissed the troll on the left, turning a spit with many dwarves on there.

"Katrina, run away!" yelled Thorin.

There was no way I was about to run away. Every dwarve here was my friend.

"Look William, another one," the troll in the middle said looking at Legolas "Where are they coming from? A nest perhaps!"

"Nest?" I remark to this troll, "What am we, a bloody bird?"

"I don't like the way this one is staring at me." said the troll on the right, watching Legolas.

I had enough of all this, this had to end now.

"Oi thicko," I began, noticing Legolas was ready to shot his arrow should these trolls come any closer "You will now set everyone free!"

"Their our dinner!" sneered the middle troll.

"Yeh, an you will be the starter!"

I snorted, these trolls were just clueless.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. You caught me twice but that won't happen again!"

These trolls were no different to the ones I had seen in Camelot. My hand until now was behind my back and I slowly pull it to the front. I was holding onto an iPod and I only hoped this would work.

"Oh William, what can we do?"

It confirmed my instints, these trolls were braindead.

"Dawn's coming soon we have to leave!" points out the troll on the right.

"Let my friends go, then you can run and hide from the dawn!" I remark to them.

"Katrina, leave!" urged Thorin.

I took a change and caught his expression, he was clearly worried for my well being. I shook my head and I heard him give out a strange noise.

"We need food though!" said one of the trolls, causing me to return my attention back on the trolls.

"Eat fruit, grass, vegetables, but don't eat them!" I reply to them.

Was I really having this discussion with these smelly trolls?

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" I heard Bofur say.

"Ain't that the truth!" I replied.

"Wot's that behind your back?"

"My bag!" I replied innocently, hearing a few laughs.

"Your other back!"

I just look back at these trolls, I was not frightened of them but this had to end soon.

"I don't know about you, but I only have one back, but in answer to your question!" I replied.

I show them my iPod.

"What's that?"

I was actually stunned, I saw fear in there eyes. Legolas was also watching my iPod but I could tell he was not in fear of seeing me hold onto my little music player.

"This is to-," I had to think a second before a sly smile crept on my face "capture every monster!"

"Monster, we ain't no monster we're trolls." shouted the middle troll.

"Ah, thanks, now when I press this button, I will have all your data to capture you."

I watch carefully as the three trolls look at one another and I took my change and looked back at Thorin, who had an amused look on his face now.

"Your lying," the troll in front of me said "Your just a girl."

"Am I lying," I pause, tilting my head "Like I've said, I catch every monster and turn them into song," I pause, watching these idiotic trolls look back at me with unease in their eyes "You see, to the outside world, it appears to be a song being sung, but in reality, it is really every monster's eternal cry, begging me to release them!"

"She's lying Bert!" snapped the troll on the left.

I was too!

I was getting a little peeved off with this and without warning, my thumb turned on my iPod.

_"Help, I need somebody_

_Help, not just anybody_

_Help, you know I need _

_someone, help"_

I nearly burst out laughing, there face's were priceless. The trolls looked at my iPod then back at me, then back at the iPod again.

"She is speaking the truth," the troll in front of me said, stepping backwards "We need to get-,"

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Whose that?"

"No idea!"

"Can we eat im too?"

Gandalf was standing on top of the boulder where myself and Legolas had only moments ago vacated. Gandalf raised his staff before he thumps it on the boulder, which splits the rock in half. The sunlight comes through and I watch in fasination as the trolls are trying to escape the rays of the sun.

It is not to be however, as each troll slowly and painfully I might add, was turned to stone. I heard everyone around me cheer which snaps me back to the present. I placed my iPod in my back pocket and took my knife from my belt and ran towards my friends.

I noticed Legolas and Aragorn untie Dwalin and the others on the spit while Gandalf and I cut through the sacks.

"What was that thing before?" asked Ori and I smile at him while I cut through Fili's sack.

"It stores music I like on it!"

"D-Does it really capture monsters?" asked Ori again.

I laugh and shook my head.

"Nope, only music," I was now cutting Thorin's sack who was watching me intently "there are no monsters in my iPod!"

I look around and saw everyone was now free. I stood up and walked to where the troll were, noticing Aragorn leaning on one. I looked up and saw the pain on one of the trolls faces.

"Must remember not to blink!" I exclaimed to myself.

"I'm sorry!" said Aragorn with a smile on his face.

"Just thinking out loud." I reply rather sheepishly.

"It sounded like it had a meaning," grinned Aragorn "Should I be worried?"

"No," I laughed "no meaning."

"Katrina, I am sorry for putting you in danger!"

I turn around and saw Kili stand near me.

"Though I am not amused by your reckness behavior, I try not to hold onto grudges," I step closer to him "However, if you ever try and include me in anything dodgy ever again, I will not be lenient on you. Understood?"

I saw Kili swallow hard and look around and so did I and I saw Thorin glaring at Kili. Kili meanwhile turned his attention back on me and slowly he nodded his head. I smiled and walked away.

"Where are you going Katrina?" asked Gandalf.

"To have a wash, I have troll mess all over me and I hate feeling slimy!" I reply back to him "I will not be long."

With that I went deep in the forest.

~~Thorin's POV~~

When I saw Katrina was alright after those trolls, I overheard what Kili was saying to her. I was disgusted with my nephew. Just what was he thinking?

When Katrina walked away I went towards Kili.

"I second what Katrina has said. Things could have turned out differently. For the time being, stay out of my way."

I was fuming and I needed to clear my head. I walked in the forest, willing my anger to subside. I heard a noise and I instinctively went to investigate. What I saw stopped me in my tracks.

I saw a naked Katrina steping into the water. The sun was shining on her slender frame and I know it was wrong to watch her like this but my heart was yearning for her. I watch transfixed as she goes under water before coming up again. She was clearing the water from her eyes and had her eyes closed.

_'Mahal help me,' _I thought _'She is so beautiful.' _

I knew I should stop watching her wash but, I couldn't get my legs to move in the opposite direction. My eyes trail down her back and all these thoughts coursed through my mind of me being in the water with her. I had to move now.

I was relieved when my legs finally worked and I reluctantly head back to the others but all I could think about was of Katrina.

~~Kat's POV~~

I run towards a still river and for a moment, I just watch the ripples of the water. Without really thinking about it, I hastily took my clothes of and stepped right in. The water was a little cold but I knew that would pass. I dunked my head under the water and for a second, I stayed under.

It was nice to be in this water. This was bliss. I slowly reemerge and open my eyes and look at my surroundings. All I saw were trees, trees, rocks, Thorin, trees, trees.

Wait Thorin!

I return my attention to where I thought I had seen him. There was no one there. Had I imagined seeing him there? Something in my head told me that Thorin was there. I should be angered but I find a smile slowly come across my face.

_'Thorin is very protective.'_ I thought as I lathered up my soap before washing my body clean from all that snot on my body and hair.


	7. Chapter 7 A Voice From The Future

A Voice From The Future

Wading through the water, I made my way towards the shore. I went for my bag and opened it, searching for clean clothes to wear. I was also looking for a hankie to get rid of the drying mess the trolls had left behind, which was on my bag.

I finally found the clothes I wanted to wear and a hankie. I kneeled down and placed the hankie in the water before returning my attention back on my bag. I then scrubbed this mess of my bag and carried on until I was certain there was no more traces of what had recenty transpired.

When that was done, I quickly got changed in my clean clothes. I was now wearing, dark blue jeans with a chunky red belt, a red shirt that had short sleeves and my faithful pair of brown boots and lastly my black jacket.

My blonde hair was still wringing wet but I knew I had to get a move on. I picked up my dirty clothes and placed them in my bag. I then went back to the others who were busy eating their breakfast. I rinse the water out my hair as I walked up to Aragorn and Legolas. My eyes never left those trolls.

"Are you hungry Lady Katrina?" asked Dori "We have plenty of food left."

I look at him and smile.

"Not really," I admitted to him "but thanks for asking."

Bifur walked up besides Dori and started talking in khuzdul to me. I was rusty with this langage and it showed.

"He said, thank you for saving us all," said Thorin, walking up to me "you have Bifur's gratitude and you have mine as well."

"What exactly did you do?" asked Gandalf, leaning on his staff.

Sighing, I bent down and opened up my bag and rumaged in my dirty trousers pockets, in search of my iPod. I find it and hand it over to Gandalf.

"And what my dear, is this?"

"It plays music and-,"

"And captures monsters!" interrupted Kili.

His grin was contagious as I found myself smiling back.

"No it doesn't, I only said that to stall these three idiots here," I point at the trolls "When I heard one of them mention dawn, my plan came into action!"

I then explain to Gandalf what really happened while he was elsewhere.

"These trolls are slightly different to the ones I have come across!" I muse.

"That do you mean?" asked Thorin.

I glance at the stone trolls and noticed there were bigger then the ones in Camelot.

"The trolls I knew, used to play riddle games, not put living people in sacks or being tied up on the spit!" I reply, dryly.

"Are you saying, the trolls from your world are intelligent?" Thorin asked me.

I snorted out a laugh.

"Not really," I began, looking at Thorin "Trolls from the other world, used to trick anyone that got in their way..In the end my father had to intervene and turn a troll into a tree."

"A tree?" Thorin asked me, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, a tree. The message was to show other trolls, that this is what would happen, if they try anything funny."

I look back at the trolls, something just did not fit here. What were they doing here in the first place? That made no sense to me.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" asked Thorin to Gandalf who was inspecting my iPod.

"Mmm," Gandalf looked up "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?" asked Thorin, once more.

"Looking behind," Gandalf looks at the trolls "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

Thorin, Aragorn, Gandalf and I were all looking at the trolls. Even in stone form, they were bloody ugly to look at.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." remarked Gandalf.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" asked Thorin.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." confessed Gandalf.

I find myself shivering at that and again I saw that strange tower with that fireball eye, ever searching for something.

"Shadow in the South!" I whispered, unaware that Thorin and Aragorn had heard me.

"They could not have moved in daylight." said Gandalf catching Thorin's gaze.

I was now standing next to Aragorn who I noticed was looking at me with a very perplexed look on his face.

"Those trolls had help, I'm sure of it." I remarked to Gandalf.

"We don't know that Katrina" replied Gandalf.

"Oh come on, those trolls behind me, were completely thick," I heard laughter around me "I'm sorry Gandalf, but someone was with these three dimwits. Who that is, I have no idea!" I confessed, feeling an uneasy feeling course through me.

I noticed Thorin's face light up and I wondered what set that of.

"There must be a cave nearby!"

Now I knew why.

"You've certainly cheered up." I smiled at Thorin and I could have sworn I saw his mouth twitch a little.

Gandalf handed over my iPod and I quickly placed it in my back pocket.

"Very peculiar box Ms Ambrosius," smiled Gandalf "Maybe I could look at it again sometime."

"Sure." I chuckled.

o0o

We were now walking, in search of this cave. I could tell everyone was weary, thanks to those trolls. As we were near a stream, I saw many of my friends, refill their flasks with water before we continued on our way. A few minutes pass before we come across a large cave.

Walking up to this cave and I knew at once it stank.

''Oh my god,'' I whispered, covering my nose with my hand "No wonder those trolls smelt so bad!"

I walk alongside Gandalf as we carefully head inside. The smell was ten times worse inside than it was outside.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" asked Nori, holding his own nose.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." replied Gandalf, walking ahead of me now.

"Or walk on!" I exclaim gaining glances from every dwarf that came inside "This smell could be troll mess!"

"Yuk! remarked Bofur "Thank's for the tip." he winked at me, making me chuckle at him.

We walk in the cave and I hold my hand over my nose again as the smell seemed to worse as we venture in deeper in the cave. I don't notice the gold around the cave at first.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." I heard Bofur say and I finally saw the gold lying on the ground.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel." replied Gloin.

I walk up to Thorin who is holding two swords, he gives one to Gandalf.

"These swords were not made by any troll!" exclaimed Thorin looking down at the sword in his hands.

Gandalf who was now inspecting his own sword looked up.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," agreed Gandalf "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

I watch in amusement as Thorin was about to abandon his sword.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." said Gandalf who was also watching Thorin.

"Thorin, Gandalf is right," I whisper to him "You shouldn't judge this sword just because it was made by elves."

I step closer to him, his eyes never left mine.

"This sword was meant to be found by you."

Thorin draws the sword out of its sheath and looks at it thoroughly, before resheathing it. I smile at him as I know he will hold onto his new sword.

_"Katrina," _came a voice I recognised _"Hear my voice."_

"Kilgharrah?" I whispered. "Is that you?

"_Follow my voice Katrina!" _The voice said again.

Against my better judgement I did listen to the voice of Kilgharrah and I walk past Ori when the voice suddenly stops and I notice a beautifully crafted sword. I pick this sword up and somehow knew this sword was meant to be found by me.

"How did you touch that sword without getting hurt Katrina?" asked Gandalf studying the sword in my hand "Some of the weapons here are cursed?"

"It's hard to explain it without sounding like I have gone loopy," I began seeing Gandalf and everyone else watch me " I could have sworn I heard the voice of Kilgharrah, he guided me to this sword!"

I felt my cheeks go red as I saw Legolas give me a baffled look.

"You heard your friends voice?" asked Thorin.

I nodded my head.

"Kilgharrah you say Katrina?" asked Gandalf, I nod my head "Have you heard his voice before?"

"Only in Camelot." I admitted to him.

"Whose Kilgharrah?" asked Bofur.

I look at the ground, unsure on how to answer him.

"A dragon that is not evil," Thorin spoke up for me "Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

I follow Thorin out relieved to be out of that smelly cave. I sat on a rock. All my thoughts was on Kilgharrah. That was definity his voice I had heard but that couldn't be right. He would have to be close by.

_'He would have to be here,'_ I thought _'Kilgharrah has never traveled to other relms though. This is very strange!__'_

"Are you alright?" asked Thorin.

"I'm fine." I lied to him.

From the look on his face, I knew he did not believe me, which baffled me, normally I was quite good at hiding my emotions and feelings from others, but one look from Thorin and I knew, he knew I was lying. Thorin frowns and sits besides me.

"I'm not a fool Katrina, I know there is something bothering you. Please tell me!"

"I never said you were a fool Thorin," I took a deep breath " I know I heard Kilgharrah's voice but that should be impossible!"

"Why?"

"The only way I can hear his voice in my head, is if he is nearby. In all my life, Kilgharrah has never traveled to other worlds."

"And you think he is here?" asked Thorin, listening intently.

"He must be, but the question is why?"

Why did his voice want me to find this sword. I glanced down at the sword I was holding. It was finely crafted it had three little swirls across the sword.

"More to the point," I continue "where is he, if he is indeed somewhere around Middle-earth?"

"I er I do not know Katrina!" replied Thorin.

We stay in slience for a little while.

"Katrina, could I have a word with you?" I heard Gandalf say.

I got up and brushed myself of before walking towards Gandalf.

"What do you make of this?"

Gandalf was holding out a smaller sword. I placed my own sword on my belt before holding the one Gandalf had. This sword looked magical and I knew at once, the elves had made this as well.

"This was made by the elves!" I say out loud.

"Yes," nodded Gandalf "Is there anything else you can see?"

As I continue looking at this sword, an image of Bilbo filled my mind.

_He was holding onto this very sword and Gandalf was by his side. I could not hear what was being said and that bothered me. Bilbo was standing where me and Gandalf was standing on now._

I snapped out of my trance and shook my head.

"What did you see?" asked Gandalf.

"I saw Bilbo in this very spot. You were speaking to him, but this never happened. He isn't here!"

"What you saw, was something that should have transferred between Bilbo in his original timeline."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

I was getting very confused.

"It means that the enemy has made a blunder. That sword in your hand is connected to the future and it also means, that Bilbo is still in Middle-earth," I just listen to him in stunned silence "We have found a clue Katrina and that is a good thing indeed."

"We still have no idea where Bilbo is though!" I pointed out to Gandalf.

"True but always search around, this enemy is not the brighest it seems!"

I try and hand back the sword Gandalf found but he shook his head.

"Place this in your bag, this sword will one day be with the rightful owner. The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby."

I bent down and opened up my bag and carefully placed this sword in my bag.

"Seems there are a lot of elvish weapons in this cave, those trolls must have enjoyed stealing other peoples processions, after eating them of course!" I said, as I redo my bag up once more.

"Something's coming!" shouted Thorin.

I run up to him and see something in the distance. It was coming closer to us.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." shouted Gandalf.

I pulled out my sword and ran alongside Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf towards the forest. I stop when I recognise that sleigh. It was Radagast.

"Why are you stopping?" shouted Thorin.

"Because I know who that is," I reply smiling at Thorin "It is Radagast the Brown."

As soon as I said his name, the wizard himself stopped his sleigh in front of us all.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" shouted out Radagast.

I noticed everyone watch him with suspicion, except Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." exclaimed Radagast, catching my gaze "Katrina Ambrosius, it can not be and yet here you are!"

"Hello Radagast," I smiled at him "It's been a while."

"Yes, yes it has." smiled Radagast, before looking back at Gandalf who was watching him back.

We all watch Radagast as he opens his mouth, but just as we all thought he was about to say something, he shuts it again. A few seconds later he opens his mouth again then closes it again. It is obvious he has forgotten what to say.

I step back and bumped into Thorin.

"I am so sorry."

All Thorin did was smile at me.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." said Radagast, making me return my attention back on him.

His tongue comes out and he curls it and looks surprised.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old-,"

I thought I was going to be sick as I saw Gandalf take out a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. It was so bad, I turned away.

"Stick insect!" I heard Radagast say.

Looking at everyone else, I could see they thought Radagast to be disgusting. I watch as Gandalf and Radagast walk of to speak in private and I had a feeling it was not good news.

"I adore Radagast," I began "but he can be a little-,"

"Disturbing?" interrupted Dwalin.

"I was going to say eccentric. He means well."

"How long have you known him?" asked Aragorn.

"A very long time. I used to help him with his plants and feed his animals. I am really surprised to see him so far from home, something must have happened."

Thorin started pacing behind me and I just watch him. He was watching Gandalf and Radagast.

"We have to get a move on!" snapped Thorin.

I walk up to him.

"Thorin calm down, you wear yourself out."

Thorin stopped his pacing and was now watching me.

~~Dwalin's POV~~

It was completely obvious that Thorin had feelings for Katrina. I have never seen him being so patient and protective with any other woman (besides Dis that is) before. Since Katrina's return, my close friend has been more down to earth and even smiles more than he usually does.

I had a feeling that Katrina has no idea of Thorin's feelings for her, but the way he is watching her, I think it won't be long before she realises his love for her. Glancing at Gandalf and that strange wizard, I hoped they would hurry up so we could all move on.


	8. Chapter 8 Ambushed!

Ambushed!

~~Kat's POV~~

"I see your habit is still around!" I smirked at Thorin.

"What habit?"

I emphasise what I meant by copying his pacing he did a few moments ago, causing a few laughs along the way.

"I do not walk like that!" scorned Thorin, though I could tell his voice wasn't angry.

"Yes you do, you always place your arms behind your back and then begin your walk at a slow pace, before slowly gaining some speed. Your eyes are always focused on something as you slowly walk back and forth."

"Katrina!"

I grin at him which slowly fades when I knew something was about to happen. I glance around and I frowned, I knew trouble was coming and I braced myself for it.

"Are you alright Katrina?" asked Thorin, who had been watching me.

I look up and our eyes lock.

"Yes, I'm okay." I reassured him.

"Then what is the matter?"

I decide to tell him the truth of what I was feeling.

"I'm not to sure, but I sense trouble coming!"

"You are certain?"

"I've always trusted my instints. Just be prepared."

The feeling I had was getting stronger and I went into my inside pocket, holding onto my little knife, just in case I should need it. There was a loud howl noise and I knew my instints were kicking in.

"That did not sound like a wolf!" I remark glancing around again, holding onto my little knife.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." said Bofur agreeing with me.

I watch everything that is around me, I just knew that howling was close by. Behind a nearby rock face, a Warg appears and I saw it leap. I threw my knife at the Warg and heard its cry as my knife punctured its flesh.

Another Warg comes from nowhere and I instinctively raise my right hand, bringing the Warg down. However, it gets up again but is killed by Aragorn.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I turn around and watch Katrina holding out her right hand. If I wasn't worried about that Warg attack, I would have said something.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." I reasoned to everyone.

"Orc pack?" queried Ori.

I watch Katrina pull out her knife who quickly wipes it on the grass. Gandalf marches towards me. He looked angry.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." I mutter to him.

"Who did you tell?" snapped Gandalf.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

I watch Gandalf with shocked disdain.

"You are being hunted." said Gandalf, somberly.

"We have to get out of here." said Dwalin.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!" said Ori.

_'Damm it!' _I thought to myself.

"I'll draw them off." said Gandalf's weird friend Radagast.

I look at him with a smirk, what could he do with those rabbits? Those Wargs would kill those rabbits, then him, in seconds.

_'Clearly has spend to long on his own to realise the danger of Wargs and Orcs!' _I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you." said Gandalf.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try." remarked Radagast.

I admired his courage. Maybe I did have Radagast wrong. I liked his spirit! We all watch the strange animal loving wizard speed of and we quickly make hast.

"Come on!" snapped Gandalf.

We all follow Gandalf through a rocky plain. I spotted Radagast and saw he was being chased by advancing Wargs. We run until we see Wargs nearby and we quickly scatter around and hide behind some rocks.

"Stay together!" said Gandalf.

"Move!" I shouted to everyone.

Again we start running. I again caught sight of Radagast whose Rabbits were indeed very fast. He is heading towards an overhanging projection of rocks. Radagast manages to duck his head but the advancing Orc and Warg who were behind him, got knocked off.

"Good, I hope that really hurt!" I heard Katrina mutter to myself as we continue running with the others.

As we continue running, I stop behind a rock. I then saw a Warg close by and Ori is still running, searching for his own cover.

"Ori, no! Come back!" I shouted at him.

Katrina ran past me and caught up to Ori and pulls him to another rock, waiting to move on.

~~Kat's POV~~

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Y-Yes, I think so. Thank you Lady Katrina." smiled Ori.

"Thank me when we get to safety." I whispered back, searching for any Wargs that could be anywhere.

~~Thorin's POV~~

"Come on! Quick!" shouts Gandalf.

As we continue running, I turn to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" I demanded to know.

Gandalf doesn't answer, which only angers me more. There is a slight reprieve as we all hide behind a massive boulder. I heard a strange noise and I glance upwards and saw an Orc and his Warg on top of the boulder. The Warg was sniffing the air, trying to catch our scents.

I look at Kili who nods his head and he prepares his arrow, then he quietly steps out and shoots upwards, hitting the Warg. The next second I watch the Warg and Orc fall down near us and see Fili quickly kill them off.

Of course this causes the other Wargs to hear what had just happened and I glanced to my left and saw them slowly advancing towards us. I try and ignore the elf as he shoots his arrows at our enemy.

"Shit!" I heard Katrina mutter under her breath.

"Move. Run!" shouts Gandalf.

I slash a Warg that had got to close to me before we start running again, through a grassy plain, Wargs were coming from all angles now.

"There they are!" said Gloin.

"This way! Quickly!" cried out Gandalf, running off again.

We run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as we see Wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming!" shouted Kili.

"Kili! Shoot them!" I cried out, but as soon as I said that, I saw many Wargs hurled up in the air and drop down dead when they hit the ground again.

~~Kat's POV~~

I knew I had to do something. I raised my right hand up and aimed it in the direction of the advancing Wargs. I knew they did not stand a chance but as soon as the first lot of Wargs were dealt with, I knew more would take the previous Wargs place.

"Where is Gandalf?" asked Kili, not to far from me.

"He has abandoned us!" snapped Dwalin.

"Gandalf would never abandon us Dwalin!" I scoffed at him, who had the grace to look apologetically at me

I knew Gandalf, he wouldn't just leave us without a very good reason. I knew where we were but it was not my place to say anything. I knew Thorin would not like our next destination.

We all gather close together near the rock as a larger looking Orc leader approch. Ori tries to shoot a rock at him with his weapon, but that had no effect on him. Thorin draws out his own sword again, waiting.

"Hold your ground!" cried out Thorin.

I caught sight of Gandalf's head popping up from a crack in the rock.

"This way, you fools!" shouts out Gandalf and I smile to myself at the dwarves faces.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" shouts Thorin.

As more Wargs advance towards us, I watched Ori, Bofur, Nori and Bombur slide into a large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin kills another Warg that had got to close and Legolas and Kili shoot many other Wargs that were running towards us.

_'Would this ever end?'_ I thought to myself as I used my telekinetic power on these vile animals and hurled them away from Kili and Legolas.

"Nine, ten!" counts Gandalf nearby.

"Kili! Run!" shouts out Thorin watching Kili a little further up, "Katrina, hurry up!"

Everywhere I looked, there were countless Wargs heading in our direction and I saw a bigger looking Orc riding on one of them.

"Come on, move along!" shouts Thorin again.

One by one, I watch each dwarf nearby slip in the cracked cave. I on the other hand, run towards this Orc leader who was trying to get inside the crack of the cave. I used my power on him, momentarily stunning him. I faintly hear the sound of horns being blown but I am watching the Orc leader who is glaring back at me.

"Pick on someone your own size ugly!" I remark holding my sword tightly with a snide smile.

"That sounded like Katrina!" exclaimed Thorin.

The Orc leader came to me and we start fighting. My sword against his mace. I managed to evade his mace many times but when I saw an arrow come from nowhere, the Orc leader tried to stab my left side but luckily, I blocked him with my own sword.

I managed to return the favour though by thrusting my sword in him as many arrows go in him as well. The Orc leader stumbles backwards and I took this chance and slide in the cracked hole and a hand grabbed me, causing me to jump out of my skin.

I look up and realised it was Thorin.

"Are you alright?" whispered Thorin watching me intently.

"No, I need a long bath," I whisperd to him, seeing him watch me with a strange expression on his face "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" asked Thorin.

"Positive," I replied "Thanks for caring."

"Katrina, of course I care, I-,"

Whatever Thorin was about to say was interrupted when an Orc slides down behind me. Thorin picks up an arrow and examines its make and he sneers in disgust at this arrow in his hand.

"Elves!" spat Thorin, dropping the arrow back on the ground, before grabbing my hand confusing me.

There was a pathway at the end of the cave, leading to a place that I have always loved.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" asked Dwalin

"Follow it, of course!" remarked Bofur.

"I think that would be wise." replied Gandalf.

Thorin held my hand tightly as we begin following the path. It is very narrow, and there is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, we have difficulty going through the pathway but it eventually opens out into an open area, there is a valley below and in that valley is the place I feel at home in, Rivendell.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." smiled Gandalf.

"Rivendell!" I whispered, catching Aragorn's small smile.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." said Gandalf.

I could tell that Thorin was not amused as his body language stiffened. That and the fact the tightness of his hand was on mine, he was hurting my fingers.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy!" scoffed Thorin.

"Thorin, this place has no enemies here," I whisper to him seeing him watch and listen to me "I feel at peace here. I don't feel any negative vibes."

"Katrina." whispered Thorin.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." remarked Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" I warned him noticing Thorin glare back at Gandalf.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." hissed Thorin.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me!" remarked Gandalf.

We begin walking on a bridge and we finally arrive in Rivendell. I could see a few elves walking about. It was good to be back here. I saw a dark haired elf descend down the stairs and smile. It was Lindir, who greeted Gandalf warmly.

"Mithrandir!" said Lindir.

"Ah, Lindir!" smiled Gandalf walking towards him.

While Lindir and Gandalf were welcoming each other, I saw Thorin lean close to Dwalin and say,

"Stay sharp!"

I roll my eyes catching Legolas's amused gaze.

"_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen_. (We heard you had crossed into the Valley.)" said Lindir.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." replied Gandalf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." remarked Lindir.

"Not here? Where is he?" asked Gandalf, slightly confused.

No sooner had Gandalf said that, we all heard that horn again, it was echoing down from the flight of stairs at the far end of a platform. Riding across the bridge were a company of elves. There was one that stood out and he was slightly ahead of the others and I smile to myself. It was Lord Elrond.

"_Ifridî bekâr_! (Ready weapons!) Hold ranks!" Thorin told his men and again I roll my eyes.

I watch silently as the dwarves huddle together into a tight circle. Thorin pulls me with him. All their weapons are pointed towards Elrond and the elves behind him.  
"Ah, Lord Elrond!" Gandalf smiled, spreading his arms wide and bowing his head in respect.

"Gandalf," Elrond replied.

"Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_? (My friend! Where have you been?)"

"_Farannem _'_lamhoth i udul o_ _charad_. _Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui_. (We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." I heard Lord Elrond reply.

Lord Elrond, gracefully got of his horse and embraced Gandalf.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

Elrond holds up a weapon and I realise it is not ours, it was one of the Orcs. He then hands the weapon over to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us!" admitted Gandalf rather sheepishly, I might add.

Lord Elrond looks around and spots Thorin in recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." smiled Lord Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met!" Thorin replied.

I could sense the tension around Thorin, he clearly was not happy for being here.

"You look so much like your grandfather. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain!" points out Elrond.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Without any thought at all, I try and reassure Thorin by brushing his knuckles with my thumb. I felt his own fingers entwine through mine.

_"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_. ( Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)" said Lord Elrond to Gandalf.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" asked Gloin.

Nearly everyone hold onto their weapons defending themselves, as if a fight was about to commence.

"No Gloin, Lord Elrond is offering us food" Gandalf replies.

I hear them talk amongst themselves. except Thorin who is watching me with curious eyes, as is Lord Elrond.

"Lady Katrina, this is a pleasent surprise." smiled Lord Elrond.

"My lord." I bowed to him.

"Lady Katrina, there is no need for that." smiled Lord Elrond and he caught sight of Aragorn and Legolas.

He acknowledged Legolas but kept glancing back at Aragorn. I saw Gandalf whisper something to Lord Elrond and I saw his face change from amusement to concern.

"Estel? How can this be?" queried Elrond`looking back at Aragorn once more.

"I wil tell you Lord Elrond but in private." replied Aragorn.

I really wanted to know why Aragorn was here and couldn't help feeling, this was connected with Bilbo's disapperance. Time would tell if that proved to be correct.

"Did someone mention food?" asked Gloin, with a small smile on his face.

I saw the others begin walking of towards their meal and I was about to follow but Thorin pulls me back. I give him a quizzical look.

"What were you doing up there?"

"I'm sorry!" I reply not understanding.

"When we slid down to here, you didn't follow, why was that?"

"I watched you all slide down but at the same time, there was an Orc leader looking in on the crack of the rock. I knew if I didn't do something, the leader would have followed you through and I couldn't let that happen!"

Thorin's eyes went wide at my confession.

"You risked your life to save us!" whispered Thorin, more to himself than to me before watching me again "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

At first he didn't answer me, he just had that strange look on his face once more.

"Every time there is danger, you always think of others above yourself," Thorin paused and closed his eyes "Do you have any idea what that is doing to me?"

"Thorin, you are not making any sense!"

Thorin opened his eyes, his blues eyes had a fire within them,

"I thank you again for helping us out Katrina but, what you did was rather reckless!"

I was flabbergasted, I have never seen him act this way before. What was I supposed to have done? Let that Orc slide down the rock and injure anyone who gets in their way. I pulled my hand away from Thorins and calmly said,

"No I wasn't reckless Thorin, I was just trying to save you time to get away but, if that is the way you think about me, perhaps I should ask Lord Elrond to stay here for a while. I know when I'm not welcome!"

"Katrina I didn't mean-,"

I refused to listen anymore and without looking at Thorin, I quickly walked to another location, not noticing Aragorn, who had heard the entire exchange between us.


	9. Chapter 9 Frozen Words

Frozen Words

~~Thorin's POV~~

I just watch the spot where Katrina just vacated. I knew I had made an error. What had possessed me to say she was reckless? She was anything but! When I heard her fighting from above, I thought I would lose her. I was relieved when she slide down the crack of the rock and I had grabbed hold of her hand, never wanting to let go. Now I had upset her by calling her reckless.

_'You fool!'_ I mentally kicked myself.

I was about to go after her but Aragorn came towards me. The way he was watching me, made me realise, he had heard what had just transpired between Katrina and I.

"I think you should wait until Katrina has calmed down, but it is making sense now," said Aragorn, stopping in front of me "I'm beginning to see why Katrina from my future, keeps to herself."

"I'm not following."

"The future Katrina is still the same you see here but, there is something missing that is showing itself here."

"And what's that?" I asked him, getting agitated.

"Your love for her!"

I exhaled quickly, I have never told anyone of my feelings towards Katrina. I had thought I hid it well. Glancing at Aragorn however, told me otherwise.

"Your feelings for her will not be revealed by me," smiled Aragorn "that is entirely up to you to tell Katrina the truth. However, Katrina has never been a reckness person. You should know better."

"And you should mind your own business!" I snapped at him.

Who was this person standing opposite me, acting like he knew me? I barely knew him and yet he seemed to know everything about me. I did not like that one bit. This Aragorn person may be friends of Katrina but I didn't feel the same. I had this strange feeling that Aragorn was hiding something about himself and I hated that.

_'Just who are you really?'_ I thought to myself.

"Give Katrina some time before you go to her," remarked Aragorn "I don't think she will stay behind."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"For one thing, she would never leave Bilbo to his fate. Katrina would search everywhere for him and at the same time, she would help you and your kin to reclaim what's rightfully yours."

I knew he spoke the truth, Katrina would never leave anyone who needed their help but the way she spoke to me, made me think otherwise. I really needed to see her and apologise for my rass behaviour. I would let her cool down, then go in search for her.

o0o

~~Kat's POV~~

_'How dare he think I was reckless. Who the hell does he think he is?'_

I was completely vexed and I had the urge to scream at the top of my lungs but thought better of it. The elves have excellent hearing and would think I was being attacked or something. No I had to get this anger out another way, a long walk round Imladris would do.

I knew I had to head back to the company soon but, I really wasn't in the mood to socialise. I walk for a while, remembering my last time here. It had been a while since I was here last. Nothing had changed, it was still a calm, beautiful place to get lost in. I shall never get bored by being here.

"Now this is a surprise I wasn't expecting!" came a voice from behind me.

I turn around and saw Glorfindel, smiling back at me.

"Well if it isn't Glory!" I remark to him seeing him pretending to be annoyed.

"Katrina Ambrosius, you do well not to make fun of my name!"

"You used to let me call you that, when I was a little girl!"

"Only because you could not pronounce my name correctly!"

We watch one another, his face was priceless and I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing. Glorfindel has always been a very handsome elf, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that were ever watchful. He was one of the first who had welcomed me when father and I had first entered Imladris, all those years ago. We had both become very close, very quickly.

"It has been to long!" I finally say to him, grinning at him.

"That it has," he replied, stepping closer and embracing me "Why has it taken you years to return here?"

I sighed and disengaged from our embrace.

"I was needed elsewhere," I finally reveal to him leaning on a rail, looking at Rivendell's landscape. "I was around."

"Around where, exactly?" queried Glorfindel.

I heard footsteps come towards us but I refused to see who it was.

"Here, there, and everywhere." I say to him notiching Glorfindel was watching me carefully.

"I do not understand!"

"Well it is a song back on Earth but it more or less explains were I was!"

"How so?" asked Glorfindel, now standing by my side.

I used to live 'Here' for a while while father did his own thing, making friends like you, Elladan and Elrohir, etc, etc. Then I moved on to Lothlórien as my father had summomed me. I stayed there for a while, that was the 'Then'..."

I pause then whispered,

"My father and I had to leave and return to Camelot, where the trouble started."

"Let me guess, that was 'Everywhere?'" queried Glorfindel.

I nod my head and turn around, surprised to see Elrond and Gandalf there.

"You just vanished, soon after your mother-," Glorfindel trailed of when he noticed I finched.

"Why aren't you with the rest of our company?" asked Gandalf, breaking the strange moment between Glorfindel and me.

I shifted a little and looked at the ground.

"I had to get away from someone, for a while."

"Did something happen?"

I smile at Gandalf.

"Nothing that can't be sorted." I admitted to Gandalf.

"Hmm," I heard Gandalf sigh "Maybe you should come with us. You must be hungry Katrina."

I shook my head.

"Not really, but I'll come with you."

I gave Glorfindel another warm embrace promising I would speak to him later, before walking with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. I knew Gandalf was having a private conversation with Lord Elrond, so I just hovered behind them.

I followed them towards a balcony and heard a lot of noise as we walked towards the source of noise.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." I heard Gandalf say to Elrond.

"Well, you never are." mused Elrond.

They both laughed and I just smile not really paying attention to them. My smile slowly left my face when I spotted Thorin. I was still angry with him but seeing his face, made me lose that anger. He really looked troubled.

"There you are Katrina!" grinned Bofur "We did wonder where you went of too."

As soon as Bofur mentioned my name, Thorin looked up and spotted me. He surprised me by getting up and walked towards me, nearly bumping into Lord Elrond as he neared me. I heard him curse in his own language, which caused me to smirk at him.

Thorin then grabbed my hand and pulled me with him and we walked away from the others and I suddenly felt a little apprehensive. Just what was he playing at. We walk in silence, his hand never leaving mine, though his grip had loosened and wasn't as tight as it was.

The silence between us was awful and I knew I would have to rectify that.

"Thorin, where are you taking me?" still Thorin said nothing "Are you lost?"

That got an reaction.

"I don't get lost." mumbled Thorin.

"Hmm, then where are you taking me?"

Again the silent treatment.

"I do think your lost." I exclaimed, trying not to push my luck.

"I'm not lost, it's just there are so many waterfalls around here, one does get confused."

I stifle a giggle but it was proving difficult. I couldn't take it anymore and I finally tugged him to stop.

"Stop it!" growled Thoron.

"No I won't!" I finally had enough of this "Perhaps if you told me where you want to go, I might be able to help you!"

Thorin sighed and brushed my knuckles against his fingers.

"Some place where we can talk in private," replied Thorin softly "Where there won't be any distractions or anyone listening in."

"Alright," I sighed "I know just the place. I hope your not frightened of heights."

Thorin finally looked at me with slight amusement.

"What, it's very high up but, is a very secluded spot."

"It sounds like you've been there before!" remarked Thorin.

"I have," I admitted to him "I used to go there when I needed to clear my head. It's one of my favourite places."

Finally, Thorin had stopped pulling me and was now walking besides me, though he still held my hand, which was mystifying. I lead him up a flight of stairs, passing past a few elves along the way. Thorin was right about one thing, there were a lot of waterfalls.

Climbing up some more stairs, we passed elven children who giggled when they spotted Thorin and I. Their laughter caused me to laugh back, which did get a reaction from Thorin, he watched me with a bemused look on his face.

"The innocence of children." I said smiling at Thorin.

I was taken aback when he smiled back.

"Quite!" replied Thorin.

We walked across a bridge that was high up and we finally arrived to my favourite place. There was a massive tree in the middle , where I used to read one of the many books that Lord Elrond kindly lent to me. There was a bench that overlooked Imladris surroundings.

~~Thorin's POV~~

When Bofur called out Katrina's name, I knew I had to speak to her. I didn't mean to drag her away from the others but, I didn't want anyone listening in to what I had to say to her. Instead, I more or less pullled her away to this place.

Now that we are up here, I watch Katrina's face and notice the small smile as she looks at her familiar hiding place. Her whole face had lit up and I find myself smiling at the way she watches the place she likes so much.

"You really like this spot don't you?" I asked her.

"I like many places, though I do like this place. This place has a calming effect on me."

"And yet you brought me here!" I muse.

Katrina turned her head and looked at me. The way she was watching me, made me want to pull her into my arms and kiss those lips. Instead I dropped her hand and walked towards the bench, holding the back of it.

"Katrina, what I said earlier about you being reckless I-,"

"Thorin," Katrina interrupted, walking up to me "what you said was hurtful and yes I was angry," I turned around and faced her, watching her intently "but I'll get over it. I'll just sweep your comment under a carpet and get on with my life!"

"No you shouldn't sweep my remark away. When I heard your voice from above ground."

"Aboveground, I didn't know I was in 'Labyrinth'." she interrupted me again.

"I have no idea what you are saying!"

I heard Katrina's little chuckle which did ease my mind but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"It matters not," replied Katrina watching me "please continue!"

I sighed and nodded.

"As I was saying."

I swallowed hard, Katrina continued watching me and I was finding it hard to apologise to her. The words that I wanted to tell her were frozen on the inside of my mouth. She brushed past me and went on the other side of the bench and sat down.

"When I heard you from above, you really scared me Katrina," I followed suit and sat down besides her "Hearing your fight from above, I had thought the worst, that you had got injured or worse."

"Thorin."

"No, please let me finish!" I pause again feeling my heartbeat accelerate at an alarming rate "I apologise for my rudeness earlier but the thought of losing you as well, made me open my eyes."

Turning slightly so that I was facing her fully, I gently took hold of her warm hands. I was genuinely surprised that she never pulled her hands away from me. I gently brush the back of her hands with my thumb, willing myself the courage of my feelings for her.

"Please continue travelling with us Katrina. Your the only one that completely calms me down."

"I don't believe that for a second, Thorin. Dwalin and Balin would keep you in check."

"No, no they wouldn't!" I reply to her.

"Come now, those two are your closest friends, they would soon snap you out of your mood."

I didn't say anything. I just continued watching her hands in mine.

"With a round of sword fighting and good banter!" Katrina continued.

"It is not the same," I whisper "You are the only one that sees _me _for me, not a exiled king in waiting. Dwalin and Balin would only help for a little while, but it is not the same."

"Their your best friends!" Katrina whispered.

"And you are so much more!"

I couldn't take it anymore, taking one hand away from Katrina's hand, I gently cup her cheek and I watch her, before I slowly brought my lips down on hers.

The second our lips locked, I groaned. I felt a jolt of electricity shot down my entire body. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt her respond back to our kiss. My tongue begged for entrance and she parted her lips, granting me permission to go on. I felt her hand slip from my own and wrapped themselves around my neck, she was now kissing me back with a passion.

My own hands wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against me, our tongues duelled together as the kiss was becoming heated between us. Having Katrina in my arms was devine and I never wanted to let her go. The only reason we stopped kissing, was because we both needed air back in our lungs.

"Finally!" I whispered placing my forehead on hers.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, for a very long time, I have had strong feelings for you Katrina," I breathed "I was going to tell you how I felt that last day I saw you, back in Bree, but then you went with your father and I lost my nerve."

Katrina placed her hand on my cheek, and I leaned into her touch.

"Thorin."

"I have loved you since the first time I met you Katrina."

"Well that explains your possessive behaviour." Katrina smirks at me.

"Katrina, you should know that dwarves guard what is theirs. We protect what is ours," I gently kiss the corner of her mouth "I would like to court you Katrina Ambrosius."

I watch Katrina and saw her slowly smile back at me.

"I would like that."

I grinned back. After all this years, Katrina was finally mine.

"Thorin, are you alright?" asked Katrina, watching me "Your not going to go all Majestic on me are you?"

My eyebrows arched up.

"Majestic, again you have lost me!" I ask her, noticing her smile slowly spread out "What are you on about?"

"I call you that when we go our separate ways."

"Why?" I ask her, softly "Why do you call that?"

I really wanted to know why she thought I was Majestic.

"It doesn't matter."

I gently nuzzled her nose with mine.

"It matters to me." I whispered.

"The way you act towards your kin, such dedication and decorum," Katrina gently stroked my cheek as she continued "No matter what obstacle you come across, you always get to your goal. That's why I call you Majestic."

Never has anyone ever utter such tender words to me like Katrina has just done. I knew I could never let her go. She is the love of my life and she completes me.

"You never answered my question Katrina," she gave me a quizzical look "You will still travel with me and my kin, won't you?"

"Thorin, of course I'll continue coming with you. I want to see you get your home back, plus, I also want to find Bilbo. I can't do either if I stay here."

"Good," I grinned at her "or I would have resorted in kidnapping you!"

"Really!"

I nod my head.

"Yes really."

"You are a caveman!" laughed Katrina.

"I thought you said I was Majestic?"

"That too!" Katrina snickers but I just crushed my lips on hers once again.

I knew we had to go back to see that elf Lord Elrond, but at this second, I was content being in my lady's embrace. I'd worry why Gandalf lied to me later!


End file.
